Autolycus American Pride Part 1
by Harthos
Summary: Seq.to Roman Integrity-Immortal Autolycus from Hercules Xena, AKA Jack Stiles, now fights in War o 1812. flashbacks incl/ app. by Connor Macleod, Gabrielle, Kastagir, Dolly Madison & George Washington. Now includes the story of the Burning of Washington.
1. To Arms   AGAIN

Autolycus-American Pride

Prelude:

1812, Palou Palou

Jack Stiles was sitting in a lounge chair playing solitaire in Emilia Rothschild's large mansion on Palou Palou, a small island in the East Indies. As he sat there in his robe, smoking a pipe, Emilia, the beautiful blonde haired secret agent from Britain, with large blue eyes, walked in wearing a lovely, light blue dress, with gold trimming down the front, having just finished getting dressed for the day.

"Well Jack, you are up rather early," she said in her usual British accent, "what's the occasion?"

"Ehhh, I couldn't sleep. Oh Em', I'm sorry, but frankly I am really getting sick of this, this whole 'secret spies on the far side of the world' gig!" Sure, it's all nice and lovely here, don't get me wrong. And the scenery is certainly enjoyable," he said, winking at his lovely British partner, "but I don't even know what's been going ON in America. For crying out loud! It's been three months since I've even Heard from the president, who by the way, I didn't even get to vote for!"

"Well Jack, you know what they say, 'no news is good news', besides, at least your country hasn't been at war with France for the past several years."

"Yeah, and because of England's little French squabble, America is having a harder time than ever getting ships out across the Atlantic!"

Emilia was silent…

"Oh, I'm sorry Em', Jack said, putting down his pipe, it's just that I'm getting a little anxious, that's all. You know, just sitting around here, not doing anything. Look," he said, going over to her, "I really do enjoy working with you… Sorry."

"It's alright Jack, don't worry about it. Listen, I am going out to the docks today to get the mail, would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to, just give me a minute to get ready," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Alright, but hurry it up Jack, I haven't got all day!" She said, sternly, but with an obvious playful air of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She really had enjoyed working with him over the past 10 years. In fact, she thought to herself, they may have become something even more, if not for one small factor: she had a secret. She was actually a member of a secret organization of people who, since ancient times, had watched the secret race of Immortals that lived among man. As one of the first females of her organization, part of her secret was that she knew of Jack's own secret: that he was actually the Ancient Greek Immortal once known as Autolycus. Each Immortal had one Watcher assign to watch him or her, and Autolycus was hers. Not only was she unusual for being a female Watcher, but it was also extremely rare for a Watcher to be assigned to have direct contact with their Immortal, and even more so to have a partnership with them.

After Jack got dressed, the two of them went down to the docks to check the mail. When they arrived, a soldier in a United States uniform quickly approached Jack.

"Mr. Jack Stiles?"

"Yeah, that's me..?

"I am glad you are here today, I have orders to personally deliver this to you," he said, presenting an envelope, "urgent news from the President, sir."

Jack, concerned, opened the envelope and, reading the letter, suddenly got a serious, distressed look on his face before refolding the letter and storing it in his jacket pocket.

"What is it, Jack?" asked a concerned Emilia.

"What?," he said, turning to her, "Oh, it ah, it's nothing, just wanted to tell me to keep up the good work, that's all," he said with an fake grin.

Now Emilia was even more concerned

"No Jack, really. Are you alright? You seem like something is very wrong."

"Yes, Emilia, I'm fine." Now she was sure something was up. Jack rarely even called her Emilia and instead of just Em', and she even detected a hint of irritation in his voice. "Listen, I ah, have a few small errands to run, see you back at the house?"

Emilia was in the foyer pacing back and forth; trying to figure out what was the matter with Jack. What could have been in that letter that had him so upset? She was still worrying all about it, when Jack stepped in, his hands apparently holding something behind his back. He then presented her a large, extravagant bocce of flowers, like none she had ever seen.

"Jack… what on Earth are these for!?"

"Um just uh, wanted to ah, show you how much I appreciate you.. Oh, and also as a make up gift for our little argument earlier this morning."

"Nice try, Jack. I told you that was nothing, now talk!" She said sternly, hopeful to lighten the mood, but clearly getting more and more upset all the time.

"Look, there's nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me," he said, quickly brushing past her to his room.

i _What could it be!? _/i She asked herself. i_ Did someone die? _/i

After an unbearable long time, Jack came out of his room, carrying all of his bags.

"Jack, what are you doing!?" cried a distressed Emilia

Jack didn't reply, but instead walked right up to Emilia, and, setting his bags down, replied:

"Look, Emilia, I don't have time to explain, but something very…urgent has come up. I'm sorry." By the time he was finished, his face was clearly distraught, and then he surprised her even more, by suddenly giving her a kiss on the lips. It was a short kiss, but much longer than any they had ever had before. He then gave her a hug, saying

"Good bye Emilia Rothschild, it's been swell," he said, throwing down the letter, "It's all in there."

Emilia, now on the verge of tears, called after him.

"Jack, WHY!?"

Jack didn't reply, but walked out the door without looking back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1.

After receiving word from President Madison of another war with England, I gave my long time partner, the beautiful British lady Emilia Rothschild, quick hug and set off immediately for San Francisco, California.

Once we got close enough, I arranged to be 'killed' in a freak accident in which my body fell over board. Oh, how I HATE reviving underwater, ALMOST as bad as being buried.

Once I reached land, I mugged a man and stole his clothes. What? I am the King of Thieves, right? Besides, mine were ruined with sea water, and I did leave my wet clothes with him so he'd have something to slosh home in.

Next, I had to try to get a horse. I found a large, local stable, and asked the owner, a Spaniard who barely spoke any English, if he had any horses for sale,

"Like That one!" I said, pointing to a powerful black stallion I had just noticed.

"No, that one is not for sale. I am sorry Señor; all of these horses have already been sold.

"Look," I said, reaching into my purse, "What if I was to give you, say, 50 gold coins for it?"

"No deal."

"Please sir, I REALLY need to get to the East coast in a hurry! Look, here are five hundred gold coins, it's all I have!"

After a long pause, he quickly replied, "Very well, but do not tell anyone of this."

"Heheh, I won't tell if you don't tell! Gracious, Señor!"

So, with a new name, a change of clothes, and a fast new horse, I was off at last.

As I reached Texas, however, I ran into a bit of a set back. I was riding along, minding my own business, when I felt the sensation of another Immortal nearby. I looked around, and saw the guy riding up from behind. I wondered how he had managed to come up from behind me like that without me noticing before. I reared my horse and turned her around, leaping off and drawing my sword.

"Pedrono Valanious, Northern Spain."

"Autolycus, King of Thieves from Ancient Greece but look-I don't have time for this-there's a war going on-can't it wait for another day?"

"No, I challenge you NOW!"

(Sigh), Immortals challenges always seem to happen at the most opportune times.)

**Central Europe, AD 973**

I was on my way to see a young lady named Angelina, who I had met several months earlier. For three months, I had been off trying to do my part in yet another mindless squabble between the local peasants and the crooked King O' Liry. I sent her a letter promising that I would be home by the first snow. She then sent me a reply saying that she would not be there if I was late-Women! So in mid October, I started out towards her small village in the woods. I was doing good, making really good time; it would be close, but I figured I would surely be able to get there in time. However, I was only two hours away from her place, when I felt the buzz i _not NOW_ /i I thought.

A tall man in a long, dark robe stood before me, pulling out a vicious looking sword.

"Val-ol-Cula, Mesopotamia," he introduced himself.

"Autolycus, Ancient Greece. Are you gonna be sorry you got in my way!" I pulled out my sword and we began going at it. Boy was he tough! I didn't realize how good he would be. The fight lasted hours, and I hade scraps and bruises all over me by the time I finally beat him. The Quickening came, a Really big, painful one, knocking down trees and disrupting the clouds in the sky. It had been late morning when we started, and more or less clear, but when we finished, it was getting dark, and by the time the quickening was over, it had gathered a dark blanket of clouds that now filled the sky.

As I sat there on the ground on my knees, trying to recover from the pain and shock of the Quickening I had just received, a single snow flake fluttered down and landed on the tip of my nose. Soon after, many more flakes began to fall, as darkness fell on the world.

"Ah, CRAP!!" I cried out.

19th century again

At least this guy didn't seem so hard, probably less than 500 years old. Still, I was already very late. It had taken more than 6 months just to reach California, and another three weeks to get to Texas; the Rocky Mountains were a killer.

"Look pal," I said to this guy, drawing my sword, in case you haven't heard, there's a war going on over on the East Coast, and I am already 10 months late! If I don't hurry up, The White house is going to be burned down by the time I get there!"

"Yes, Greecian, you are right! There Is a war, and in the end,-"There Can be Only One," I broke in, finishing the old Immortal tag line for him, "Yeah, I Know, ok!"

Like I said, he wasn't all that powerful, and in less than an hour, I took his stupid Spanish head. The Quickening wasn't even all that impressive. On the bright side, he did have a lot of money on him. This was very good news for me, since I had spent all my money on the horse. Not only that, but I hadn't eaten in days, and I still had to cross the vastness of Texas; not much hunting out there. I also took his weapons: a Medieval Spanish rapier, a short flintlock hand gun, and a Smith Carbine rifle. I was glad for the guns, for I had left mine back on the ship, and I would hopefully be able to pawn the sword at the next town, wherever the Hell that was. I tried to bring his horse along, but it wouldn't come, too loyal to its master. So I stripped it down, so hopefully it could run free if it ever wised up.

So, after being stopped for a short time, I was off again, racing across the desert. Fortunately, I reached a small Spanish town shortly after dark. Good thing, too, because both me and my horse desperately needed a break. I found an inn, and bought myself a big hardy meal, but not before getting my horse some grain to eat.

"There you go, boy. Look, I'm sorry, I really hope I don't end up riding you to death. Listen, once we get through this desert, we will be halfway there. And after you get me to the Eat Coast, I'm gonna turn you loose, so just hold on, ok?"

Fortunately, all of the Spaniard's money was in the form of gold coins, like I usually carry, but I was only offered pesos for the sword, some of which I used to buy my dinner, as well some food for the road: oats for the horse, and beef jerky for myself, enough to hopefully get us across the desert. The rest of it, I would just have to worry about exchanging later, probably after the war. That is, if the war wasn't over before I got there.

The next day, I arose early and left at sunrise. Fortunately, it was still early April, so the weather hadn't become too unbearably hot, yet, but I knew it would, soon. The going in the desert was much easier than the mountains however, and in less than two weeks, I was out of the desert. Soon, I was crossing the much smaller, easier, Smoky Mountains. Finally, after almost seven months, I had reached the Capitol in early May, 1813.


	2. And I Proudly Stand Up

**Autolycus, American Pride-Chapter 2**

When I reached Washington, I immediately went to enlist in the American Military.

"Mr. Anthony Stiles, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"By God, you certainly look exactly like your grandfather, Jack, used to. He paused a moment. "We are all sorry to hear of his passing; he was indeed a great man, and he served our country well during the last war with the British."

"Ah yes," I replied, in personal amusement, "Oh the stories." i _Oh, the memories.._ /i

It was **April of 1775**, and the British were getting restless about the colonist's morale, and with their storing up of arms, especially after our little "tea party" at Boston Harbor, heheh. So, a small army of soldiers was ordered to Concorde, less than 20 miles away from Boston, to find and destroy the arms supply that was said to be housed there. On their way to Concorde, they were to march through Lexington to arrest Samuel Adams and John Hancock, the main instigators of the tea party, and two of the biggest criminals to the crown of England.

We were ready, though. You see, after tension had started to build in Boston, as well as several other colonies in along the East Coast, we had assembled a small militia of hunters, fighters, ex-soldiers, and whoever else could be found. They called us minutemen, because we were to be prepared to go into battle at a minute's notice. Even though I had never been in any kind of large war, after 2500 years, I had seen my fare share of battles, even many gun fights since they were invented, and though not as good with a gun as some, I could more than make up for it with my swordsmanship.

The night before, Paul Revere had warned Samuel and John, who had escaped, and by the time the British troops arrived, we were there waiting for them, all 76 of us. _This is going to turn out wel , _I thought. Led by Captain Parker, we were instructed to hold our ground, but not to fire unless fired upon. The British stepped up and ordered us all to drop our weapons. I, of course, had nothing to fear, one of the things we Immortals loved about the invention of guns. They, on the other hand, had families and yet stood risk of being killed by the British and unlike me, if shot, they would not be waking up in the morning. I always admired the courage of such mortal men, which I could never know in myself.

We stood there, frozen, for what seemed like an eternity, and this coming from a 2,000 year old man. Then, I felt the presence of another Immortal, and in that same instant, a shot was fired, the Immortal left, and the battle began. Guns were continually fired from both sides. Several British troops were killed, but many more Americans died that day, many men who would not be waking up that night or in the morning with their families. I too, was shot down that day and as I fell to the ground, I saw the man who had shot me, looking into his eyes.

When I came back to life, it was well past dark, and weather on foot or under foot, everyone else had left. _Concord!_ I thought. I had to get there, and fast. As I got up, I noticed that my guns had been taken, but fortunately I still had my sword, which I used to cut a nearby horse free. I mounted the steed and quickly galloped off towards Concord, hoping I could make it in time. By the time I arrived, many other minute men had arrived to hold off the advancing British. I later found out that they had hid out up on a hill outside of town, but when they saw fire coming from the town, they charged, thinking that their homes were being burned.

This was about the time I arrived. Abandoning my horse, I charged in from the rear, as they descended from the hills on the other side. I ran in like a ghost; I darted across the town square, chopping down a soldier as I passed by, and then quickly hid behind the corner of a building, then poped out somewhere else before ducking behind a stack of barrels, then advance again. At one point, however, a soldier ran up at me from out of nowhere and stabbed me in the back with his bayonet. I immediately twisted my sword around, stabbing him in the gut. His bayonet hadn't pierced any vital organs, so in a few minutes I knew I'd be fine. Fortunately, I was able to take his pistol and his bayonet.

After a few moments, I was able to walk, so I staggered back into the town, where the British were already starting to retreat. At least I had a gun, now. Many of the colonials, including myself, ran after them, and as we left town, we were joined by farmers and reinforcements of minutemen who came in from the woods on the sides. As the British attempted to return to Boston, they were continually attacked by men behind and up in the trees. As I was chasing them, noticed a dead farmer lying on the ground with a shotgun. _This, I can do some damage with,_ I thought. I took to the trees, as I had learned from some Amazons back in ancient Greece. As I was moving through the trees from one to the next, I started shooting down soldiers with my rifle, picking them off one by one, and scaring both sides, who didn't know where they were coming from.

As the British went on, they began to get annoyed with the colonist's way of sniping them from behind trees. Many of them left the road, some fleeing to the hills, and some going to seek out the homes of suspected shooters. They would go to houses, and if they found anyone around or near the house with a gun, they would kill them on sight, and if no man of the house was found, they immediately burned the house without question. I saw one small group chasing after one of the Americans who had fled the battle and was running back towards is house. As he ran across his farm fields towards his house, the four redcoats continuously fired at him with rifles. When he got closer, his wife came out of the door with their baby, cheering him on as he ran. Once I got close enough, I pulled out my pistol and started trying to stop them. However, my pistol was too weak and inaccurate at that range, and it took me too long to get close enough. Once he got within about 10 yards of his house, the two remaining Brits shot him in the back, killing him. By that time, I had gotten close enough, and came running in from the side with my shotgun.

One of them, just happened to be the very man who had killed me back in Lexington. Heheh, You should have seen the look on his stupid face! "Hello boys, meet my BOOMSTICK," which I blasted them with as I said it.

I turned to face the man's wife. I didn't know what to say, so I just gave her a small, sympathetic nod, and left. Now I was mad. As I said before, I had never been one for wars, especially back in my day, when wars were fought with the sword and it was much more likely for an Immortal not to live through the war. But now I was Ready to go to war with these redcoats. I quickly ran back to the battle, with a new found energy and fire.

I helped chased the rest of the soldiers all the way back to Boston, running down several more small groups of them on the way.

We were all glad to have won the day. Though it wasn't much, it was for us, for we had humiliated the British forces, and given England a big smack in the face. More than that, the Americans had started a war for their freedom and independence. I was impressed with this group of mortals more than I had been in mortals for a long time.

Perhaps, I thought, this was what Marcus Constantine was telling me about all those centuries ago back in ancient Rome. And I almost thought I felt the same for this country as he had for Rome. Sure, I wasn't born here, but way back in Greece, nearly 3000 years before, but for the first time in centuries, I felt like I belonged here.

**And Now, back to 1813 **

That was then, but I didn't have the 'privilege' to be there for the very start of this war.

By the time word got to me, and I was able to come all the way back from the East Indies, the war had already been going on for nearly a year.

So they got me suited up with a uniform and shipped straight off to the Great Lakes where much of the action was happening. I was sent to Lake Ontario to help Commander Chauncey hold off the British naval forces. Much of the war was fought as a naval battle on the Great Lakes, since one of the main reasons behind this war was to push the remaining English out of North America, particularly Canada.

Commanding officer Jacob Brown was glad to see me as soon as I arrived.

"Well, well, soo, the grandson of Jack Stiles, is it? You know, your grandfather did a lot to help the war effort in the Revolution, we owe him a lot."

"It is good to here that he is so well known. I hope that I can live up to his name in this war."

"It's good to have you, Anthony. I look forward to fighting with you."

This was one of the most important bases on Great Lakes, where America was building a new naval ship that was almost ready to launch. The British naval forces on Lake Ontario heard of this, and planned a raid on Sackets as a counterattack to the raid on their Kingston on the Northeast edge of the lake. The day after I arrived, British naval ships were sighted approaching from the North. I went with a small group of men, lead by General Chris Miller. When groups of British approached us in small boats, we went out in our own boats to meet them.

As soon as we were close enough, the enemy started firing on us. The closer boats immediately surrendered, while the rest of our men started turning back. I, on the other hand, having been in one of the rear boats, jumped out with my shotgun in hand. I had become an extremely good swimmer in the previous few centuries, and was able to swim with my gun held just above the surface. I swam up beside one of the boats and popped up just above the surface, killing two of their men with my shot gun. Abandoning my gun, I swam up to the fore boat and, thrusting my arms and legs down with all I had, I managed to thrust myself out of the water high enough to grab the commanding officer by the waist and pull him back down into the depths. After snatching the oars from some of the other boats, I quickly swam to catch up to our boats.

By the time we reached shore, it was late afternoon and Commander Brown had already sent out for reinforcements, which continued to arrive for the rest of the day, and throughout the night. When the British came, we would be ready for them.

The next morning, about three hours after sunrise, the British attacked. As the British began pouring onto the beach, many of our front men were quickly taken down, but the next line that I was on, took much longer for them to breach. In fact, it took them nearly two more hours just to push our men back to the fort, where heavy fire rained down on the British attackers from the walls of the fort. The walls were too thick to be breached, and the British ship, which still refused to advance any closer, was finally forced to retreat. Many of the remaining Brits began to retreat to their boats, being chased by our forces.

I quickly charged out into the water to one of their boats, hiding beneath the dead body of a British soldier that lay in the bottom of the boat. We paddled back their boat where, under the cover of evening twilight, I snuck up onto the ship, then quietly set their ship on fire, and swam back to Sacket's Harbor where the British had already been chased away. When I returned, I made a point to come back from the side, so that no one would know that it was me who had set the ship on fire.

We had won a great victory, but they had ruined much of our progress on the new naval ship, which would take weeks to make up for. So, we worked and worked for several weeks.

One day, while I was out taking a walk around the perimeter, I noticed a sound over in the woods just as I was getting ready to walk back. I quickly and quietly crept over to the source, and coming out from behind a tree, I had my sword at his throat before he had a chance to see me.

"Who are you?, huh?"

"A British spy, I take it..?"

"You Americans won't best us This time!"

"heheh, you think not, huh?… Ok, come on pal, we're going back to the fort."

"Good work, Anthony."

"Thank you, sir. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"No, I don't think so. I saw how you handled yourself in the battle a few weeks ago. You are already starting to show yourself like your grandfather. I think they could use a man like you up the river where our men are fighting up in Canada. We are sending a small group of men on a march up around the shore to Fort Johnston, 100 miles north of here. I would like to see you go with them, Mr. Stiles."

"Yes Sir! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn!"

So, the very next morning, we left for Fort Johnston, on July 12th, 1813.

It was easy going, since it was summertime, and therefore the weather was very mild.

However, on the 12th day, less than 20 miles away from our goal, we were ambushed by a much large group of British. We were greatly outnumbered, only 1,000 of us, to more than 2,500 British, and in less than half an hour, I was killed. The next thing I remember is waking up to find everyone around me dead. The rest of them were missing, obviously taken captive. As I got up, I had only one thought: I had to get to Fort Johnston.

I started walking, trying to be weary of anymore British soldiers who might be waiting to attack me. Sure, they wouldn't destroy me, but they could damage me enough to slow me down for several hours or worse, capture me. Then I would be out of this war all together!

The next morning, as I was taking a leak, I got the sensation of another Immortal. I was just able to finish up, pull up my pants, take out my sword, and turn around, when I received a bullet in my gut.

"Well, Well, Jack Stiles," said an all-too familiar female voice, "caught with your pants down again, heeheehee!" She grabbed me as I fell back. She gave me a big long smooch on the lips, and then dropped me to die.


	3. Next to You

Ok, I apologize for this chapter running a little long, but it does have a great flashback of Gabrielle-post FIN in it, that I think you will all like. Ok, much more to come including the burning of the White House and flashbacks of George Washington.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next thing I remember is waking up on the ground. It was night time, and my killer had a fire going. "Hello, Hansom! Welcome Back!" She said with a grin and a chuckle. It was my long time friend and my partner from the Revolution, Kentucky Sue, another Immortal. You know, it's funny how you sometimes run in to old friends when you least expect it…

It was way back many centuries ago… It was about 15 or 20 years after I first met Xena and Gabriel. I hadn't seen either of them in years; I figured maybe something had happened to them, and besides, I was getting tired of roaming around Greece, so I thought I would go wander elsewhere to try to find adventure; and more than that, maybe some treasure. So, I hopped onboard a boat bound for North Africa. After I got there, I stole some precious jewel from the port city and ended up having to flee into the desert. Man, what an awful time THAT was! I must have died a dozen times!

Well, Eventually, I reached a brilliant city out there in the desert. Because I died so many times, I still don't know how long I had traveled before I got there. If I had to guess, I would say it was nearly a year before I saw civilization again. I soon found out that this great city was called Al-cet-Drula. One day, I wanted to get into the palace, so I befriended a group of wealthy merchants who went in. It turned out later, as I found out, that their leader was an assassin from one of the neighboring nations who had been sent to kill the Sultan. Well, I figured him out, and killed him to save the Sultan, which got me a job as the Sultan's new personal body guard and assassin. That's how I met the first woman I had fallen in love with in 500 years! Ok, sorry, doing it again. ANYWAY- so, I had been there more than 10 years, right..

"Ji-Hoostrit, your excellence, you called for me?"

"Yes Farook, there is a dangerous killer on the loose. Jermare tells me that they have seen a Greek lady with short, blonde hair in armor," said the Sultan, (Jermar was the captain of security for the sultan.) "They say they have seen her attacking caravans out in the desert, and out near the mountains to the west," Jermare explained. "Last week, someone killed Al-Cune, a wealthy merchant from Egypt, when he was trying to do business in the commerce hall on the south side of the city. A fight broke out, and a short time later, they saw the same woman fleeing into the desert. My men tell me she may be trying to go after Ji-Hoostra soon."

"Don't worry, Sultan" I said, turning to Ji-Hoostrit, "I have this all under control." I then walked out. I immediately went to my own room; I would need a disguise.

When I got to my room, "she" was there, of course. By 'she', I mean the woman I loved so much back then, Verisha. There she was, lying on the bed, where I had left her that morning. Heh, only now she was awake. She lay there looking at me with those beautiful, sexy eyes. Now, you have to understand, Veresha was one of those women that look great even when they wake up first thing in the morning. I took my shoes off and went to lie beside her. I held her chin as she looked at me.

"It's another mission, isn't it? That is why you came back in here-so you could get one of your crazy disguises, hm?"

"No, I came in here to get another glimpse of the most beautiful woman in all of Africa."

"Oh sure, so you mean you wouldn't mind returning to Greece for the more beautiful women there, huh, Autolycus?"

"Oh, heheh!" I grinned. "A witty, clever lady for a clever man!"

We then kissed a deep kiss.

"Ok, you got me," I said, "They just told me that there is another sicko on the loose around here; they want me to track the culprit down before the sultan gets killed."

"But, but," she started in.

"Shhh," I shushed her as I began nuzzling my face in between her breasts and kissing her chest. She giggled as my beard tickled her chest. (You see, I now had grown out my facial hair from when I lived in Greece, so that I had a short haired beard and a fuller mustache.)

"Heehee, Auto-Autolycus"

"No one here by that name," I paused to say with a grin.

"Farook!" She said, a little more serious, "Farook, stop a moment."

I stopped. "Yessss?" I said, slowly looking up.

"Farook, when will you stop this?" She asked, with her hand on the back of my head, running her fingers through my hair which I also had grown out a little.

"You know I don't like you doing this sort of thing."

"Oh? Well you seem pretty turned on to me!" I said with a smile.

"No," she said, looking at me pointedly.

"You know what I mean, FAROOK! This, this lifestyle of yours, you know it scares me to have you doing this kind of thing."

"Shh," I said, putting a finger to her lips, "I know, my love, but I have already promised the sultan." With that, her face became just a little more upset.

I held her face and said: "Look, I love you, you know that, Verisha. And trust me, I have lived in this region for far too long, already. After this, after just this one more mission, Farook dies to this land. We will leave here and then we can go wherever we want; Egypt, down to lower Africa, or even back to Greece or up to Gaul."

"Oh, ok, Autolycus. Oh, I love you so much," she said, and we made out for a long while more.

Later on, I realized it was time to go. I put together a disguise as a deadly thief from across the Mediterranean-(actually not too far from the truth, heheh). I wore a studded red vest with tight brown pants. A dark grey hooded cloak completed the costume. I also wore an eye patch to give me a slightly rougher look.

"How do I look?" I asked her.

"Like you're trying too hard, dear."

"hmm, perhaps you are right," I replied. I then changed into some more 'normal' looking clothes, but kept the eyepatch and the cloak. I also had a grey shawl now covering my face.

"I love you," I said to her as I was about to leave.

"And I, you, Autolycus."

With that, I kissed her a short, passionate kiss on the lips, and then left. Little did I know that that kiss would be our last.

I went down to a bar I knew of in a rougher part of town.

I went in and sat down with one of the slyer looking thugs.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How much does information cost around here?" I asked him.

"Depends on who is asking," he said with a bat of his eyebrows.

"How about my friend here?" I said, pointing to the long dagger I now held across the table.

He smirked a moment, and then, just as I knew he would, he went to make a move, but before he could do anything, I had my sword pointed into his flesh, high up his inner thigh, leaving him wondering how the hell I ever managed to move so quickly.

"Heheh, don't try it, friend, unless you want to lose your own jewels."

"What do you want!?" He asked sweating, his breath now harder.

"Ya know, I almost forgot myself. I will not reveal my name, but just call me…LichasI am a thief from Troy. I was following the… 'business' all the way from Egypt. However, I seem to have run into a bit of a snag. You see, I was following a wealthy merchant all the way here, who was to purchase a valuable item. I was going to ambush him on his way out from here, but apparently, someone has already picked him off, for good."

"Yes, I know the one! They say he was going to try to buy the Dragon's Tooth. Hey, frankly, if you are such a great thief, why don't you just go after it directly?"

I must admit, at that point, he almost got me, almost appealed to my pride of being the King of Thieves. I paused, and then almost got mad about his cut towards my standing as a thief, but then I remembered myself.

"Oh, I could do that, sure, but you see, I run a very strict operation here, and I cannot have freaks like that Killing off my business. I will have to get rid of the problem, or else it will continue. NOW, enough talk! Where can I find more information on this person?"

"I um, I would ask Jeet Traw, I heard he was there when it happened, he might of even seen who it was!"

I wondered why I hadn't heard of this man before.

"Well, where can I find this man?"

"I would check at the inn on the east side of town, in the 3rd block. He likes to go there every night. You'll know him by the vertical scar on the left side of his face."

"Fine!" I said, throwing him down. I really didn't want to wait until nightfall just to get information about this looney. With any luck, I had hoped to be gone with Verisha by the next morning. Now, it would be at least another day before I even found the one I was looking for. After I left there, I decided to find out where the incident had happened. Supposedly, it was on the south side of town, but when I went there, no one had even seen the man from Egypt. I did, however, hear a mention of the blonde from Greece.

"Yes," said one apple vender, "I remember, she had straight, shoulder length hair, and the deepest blue eyes that burned with a confidence and determination. She was a little less modestly dressed than most women would be, though not any less so than one would expect of a person traveling on a long voyage."

"Do you remember what kind of weapons she carried?" I asked a carpet merchant a little further down.

"Yes, she had a sword at one side. It wasn't anything like our swords, though, or even like the straight swords of the Greeks or Romans. It was thin and narrow, with a slight curve to it." And as I started stroking my beard in thought, he added "Oh- and there was another item she carried on her belt. It was… some sort of strange disk-like object. It was like a ring with sharpened edges so that it could be used as a weapon."

As I walked to the inn that night, something kept sticking out in my mind. _It can't be!_ I would tell myself. But I couldn't deny that I had certainly seen something just like said 'disk-like' object, and there was only one person I knew who carried it..

I got to the inn and slept for several hours until, sure enough, in came a man with a long, nasty looking scar down the left side of his face. After he got a drink and sat down, I went over to him.

"Jeet-Traw?" I asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"My name is a Justonia, the most notorious bounty hunter in all of North Africa. I am looking for a killer."

"Hahahah! Why should I help you?" He asked.

"Well, along with your life, I'll even throw in this!" I said, pulling out the jewel I had swiped from the town I had gone through when I first reached Africa. I didn't really need it any more as I would be leaving in a few days, anyway.

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal. What do you want to know?"

"I heard you might know who killed the Egyptian merchant Al-Cune."

"Maybe. I could tell you something about the incident; I was there."

"Then go on!"

"Well, he was over in a corner of the room-"Where!?"

"Oh yes, it was in a place called the Hallas Hall-don't ask. Anyway, he was having a secret meeting there; I was in the far corner, watching, though they didn't know it. It looked like he was just about to bring in his side of the barter, but then I saw heard a sound, like something spiraling through the air. I thought I caught a glimpse of something flying through the air like a ring or something, and then when I looked back, the Egyptian merchant was dead. Some say they saw a blonde lady fleeing from the scene, going west."

"Ok, I've heard enough. Thank you for your time, here is your payment, as promised."

With that, I left; I had to go and find out if all the rumors, as well as my own rising suspicions had any truth to them. First, I went to my own room to get a change of clothes. However, what I found was something I could never have been prepared for. There, lying on the floor, was dead, bloody body of my dear, sweet Veresha.

"NOOO!!!" I went down to my knees by her side and held her, sobbing.

I knew I couldn't let this stop my progress in finding the killer; no, I would use this to push me on.

I went west, where the land got all rocky and mountainous. By early afternoon, I came to a large crevice in the cliffs. I thought I heard someone watching me, and then a lady in a dark mask jumped down and started attacking me with her sword. We battled for several minutes, until I managed to get my sword at her throat and remove her mask.

"Gabrielle!?" I exclaimed, amazed to see that she still looked so young. She had changed considerably, though. There was no longer the same innocence and gentleness in her eyes; it was now replaced with a poise and determination. It was similar to that of Xena's eyes, actually. Also, her hair was longer now than when I last saw her, though not as long as when I first met her. It was almost shoulder length now.

"Oh, Gabrielle" I picked her up and held her, just glad to see an old friend again.

She pulled back "Autolycus!?" Obviously, she hadn't recognized me with my longer hair and facial hair.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me…But where is..?"

With that, she buried her head in my chest and began to sob..

"Oh Gabby, I am so sorry," I said, as I gave her a kiss on top of her head. We just stood there for awhile, holding each other, for I soon told her of my own recent loss.

Later on in her hideout in a cave, we talked. She told me of how she had been there when the Egyptian man was killed, but she had merely thrown the Chakram to try and Save him. She also told me what had happened to Xena.

"So, after cheating time for 25 years, she was killed by a Japanese warlord and his army of followers? Gabrielle… I don't know what to say. She was certainly a great woman. And now, you have now taken on her task?" I asked, indicating the chakram she carried on her built.

"Yes. I have been here in Africa for more than a year now. But what about you? Autolycus, look at you, you look Great."

"Well, thank you, I try," I replied, brushing my hair aside. (That's what I normally would have said, but at this point, I just didn't have my usual flair.) In reality, I simply nodded as she continued.

"I mean, you must have been at least thirty or forty when I last saw you, but it's been more than twenty years since then. I Xena and I cheated time by being locked in ice for all those years but Autolycus, what are you? A sorcerer? A god!?"

"Sigh, no Gabbrielle, I am not any of those things, but I am Immortal. It's something I never told either of you. We rarely tell anyone of our secret."

"We!?"

"Yes, there are several more of us, maybe even dozens. You said I looked like I must have been 40, well try more like 500! You see, my kind, as you can see, looks just like the rest of you. We have no special powers, except for that we are a little bit stronger and faster than most mortals. We never age. Unlike gods, we can be injured and even killed, but we will always recover, with one exception. If we are beheaded, then we die. Look, I would love to sit here and explain all about it but we have a killer to catch, so that's going to have to be enough for now, ok?"

She nodded hesitantly and then, after taking a big gulp, allowed herself a smile.

"Autolycus, it's so good to see you again. I like the new look." Running her fingered through the back of my hair.

"You too, Gabrielle. I don't know anything about this case except for that everyone thinks that a lady with your description is the one committing the crimes."

"Well…. You, you said that he must have….. gotten into your room in the palace somehow, right?

"Yeah….." I said, then after a long pause, continued "and noone could have gotten into the palace undetected except for.."

"Someone on the INSIDE! Autolycus, do you know anyone on the inside who might be after the Sultan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" I said, knowing now that it must be Jermare, the captain of the guard.

"Gabrielle, we have to get to the palace! There is a ceremony tonight and bet that's when he plans to kill the sultan. You see, the problem is that he won't do it, if he thinks I am there to stop him. I've got an idea though. Heheh, it involves me getting killed. Look, I am going to go in there and publicly announce that there is a conspirator in our mists. Then, since he knows that this is his last chance, he will try to kill him right then."

As we approached the palace, I turned to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, there's not much time left, but I just wanted to say, well. I have always loved you, as, as friend of course. Both of you, you and Xena. And by the way, you seem to be doing a great job at feeling her.. boots." I grinned. "Look, after we do this, I'll be leaving this place. Who knows, you may even get a job as the Sultan's new personal guard. The point is, we probably won't ever see each other again. So," I said with a sigh " So when you do leave, when you get to the other side many years from now, after a long, happy, warrior woman's life.. tell the Warrior Princess I said hey." I kissed her on her forehead.

"I will Autolycus, thank you, for every thing," and with that she gave me a peck on the cheek and a short but affectionate hug.

We went in and snuck into the main reception room.

"Ok, you see those guys over there," I told her, pointing out to very suspicious looking archers on the terrace, "Insurance. Just how good are you with that Chakram?"

She looked at me with a confident grin.

"At this point, almost as good as Xena herself."

"Good."

Well, just as they were about to begin the ceremony, I came running in. "Sir, sir I have an important announcement to make! Everyone, I have an important announcement," I said, turning to the Sultan. (Normally, I was not supposed to even talk to the king in public, so as to keep my identity a secret, but I figured since I was going to die anyway.) "There is a Trator in our mitsts, even in this very room! Sir, my very love Veresha was killed in my room. Until now, the only one who would even know who I was, is.." and as I turned to point to Jermare, I saw him go for the Sultan. I quickly lunged in front of him, taking the knife myself.

Since I died shortly there after, I never got to see what happened to Jarmare. But since I revived out in the desert right where I asked Gabrielle to have my body taken, and not buried under the ground, I must assume she succeeded, and I never doubted she would.

So anyway, enough reminiscing, back to the story at hand.

**BACK TO 1813! **

"Thanks a lot, Sue! You know you owe me another shirt, now!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet "What in the free world are you doing here, anyway?"

"What do you Think you old Corn Nucket!" she said, smacking me on the butt. "In case you haven't noticed there's another war goin' on! Or did you Just get back from babysitting that little British brisket? Heheheh,! I guess you two can't be partners now, eh?"

"Hey, you better watch it sister! As I recall, I still owe you one after that cheap shot at the docks!"

"Oh, come on then, you wanna go right here?"

"Oh boy, don't you know I'd love to, but like you said, we've got a war to win"

"Yeah, let's go shoot some redcoats! Heheh, look at you, in a uniform, I gotta admit it is kinda hot. What's wrong, you not going solo this time?"

"Not this time, Sue. You know me. These last few years I have been trying to be more, heheh, uniform. Yeah, I know we've already fought the British once, but let's kick these snobs out of our country once and for all! Even if we have to sweep through Canada ourselves. I honestly have never been very big on war, but if they didn't get the message the first time, maybe they need a little reminder!"

"Well mister uniform ranks! If you're so regal, what are you doing out here by yourself, anyway?"

"Well, I was marching with a group on the way to Fort Johnston, when we were ambushed by British soldiers who killed us all, including me."

"Fort Johnston? We can be there by morning, Jack! Now, let's eat!"

Oh great," I sarcastically said with a grin, "Kentucky Sue's legendary cooking, heheh! Oh, and by the way, it's Anthony Stiles, now"

She cocked an eyebrow at me "See, that's why I'm going vigilante this time, none of that name changing crap. Your gonna love this though: roast rabbit!"

I had to admit I was starving, and it was good to have a friend here in a time of war.


	4. This Land is Your Land

Ok, sorry it took me so long to come up with a new chapter; I have had a really busy summer. More to come, soon though, including flashbacks with Connor Macleod and George Washington.

We decided to get a couple hours of sleep each, then we set off towards Fort Johnston. By mid morning, we had arrived there.

"Wait Jack, are you absolutely CERTAIN that ALL of the men in your group were killed the other day?"

"Yep, I even counted up all the bodies"

"Well, Mr. 'ANTHONY STILES', I guess this is where we part," said Sue; I could already hear the disappointment in her voice. Then, she surprised me when she grabbed me, pulling me to her, and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. Then with a grin, she said "Now get goin, you old Koon!", giving me a smack on my butt.

So I did. I went in and went to see Colonel Mark Berryweather and handed him the letter that we had brought from General Miller, explaining how we had been ambushed, and that I was the only one who survived. (Fortunately, the letter hadn't mentioned that there had been 1,000 of us, so it was a lot easier to get away with) Still, he found it pretty impressive that I was the only survivor. Therefore, just a few days later, he made me part of a special group that they had just formed. The British in the area had been rallying together local Indians to help them with the war. It was our job to find out who and where those Indians were, then if possible, try to counter negotiate them and, if necessary engage them in battle.

Heh, THIS was when I REALLY needed Sue, if ever there was a time.

She was almost part Indian, herself. You see, her first teacher was an Indian and she really loved them; for this reason, I myself had really come to appreciate them, and the last thing I ever wanted was to be part of a team to try and exterminate them. He actually put me in charge of a small group of my own of about 100 men. We went Northeast, heading through villages and individual houses. We were no longer dressed in uniform, but rather, were meant to give off the impression of a large group of traveling hunters.

I split my own group into three groups of about 30. We went into an Inn and I went up to the Inn Keep.

"Good day, sir. Robert McCain. My friends and I have come here all the way from Georgia to do some hunting before it starts getting too cold. So, I was wondering where we can find some local Injuns, you know they make the best trackers; we really just need someone a little more familiar with the territory to get us started the first few days."

"Where have you boys been!? Haven't you heard, there's a big war going on! Not the best time to be up here hunting. And, Injuns'!? Are you people insane!? They hate white men, especially Americans, and especially right now. In fact, many of the local tribes have been banning together with the redcoats.

"What!?" I said, giving my best "totally shocked" look, "Well, I'll be a fish sandwich!". I turned around to my men, who tried to play along as best they could. "I didn't know about any war, did you guys?" They all shrugged their shoulders and tried to look confounded. I turned back to the Inn Keep. "Ya see sir, we have been out on hunting raids for over 6 seasons." (I had to admit to myself, it did seem a little lame, even at the time, but I it was all I had!_-_)

"We didn't even know about any war. And as far as Indians go-Ha! Sir, you're looking at the group that single handedly took down the legendary Mammoth Moose herd, up in Western Canada, so I don't think we'll have any trouble with a few Injuns. Then again, they sound like they could scare up some of the local game, and if that's the case, we may just have to go Injun hunting! Right men!?" I tried to sound excited at this point, now acting for both the Inn keep AND now my own men, since I REALLY didn't WANT to kill Any Indians. "So, if you could be so kind, this seems to bring us right back to my original question: Sir, where do you think we might could FIND some of these pesky Injuns around here?"

He let out a big, labored sigh. Well, it is Your funeral. Ok, I hear there is a rather large encampment of them about 20 miles south of here, but like I said, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Looks like we camp outside, tonight." I gathered the rest of my entire group and we headed south, through the woods. We made camp about an hour after dark. Then, later on, while I went out to check the parameter, I felt the buzz; I walked a little further out from the rest of the camp, then tried to get the person to show there self.

"Alright, come out!" I said, drawing my sword. Then I heard someone walking out from the trees, and noticed it was Sue. She had what may be the most serious look I have seen on her face, even now.

"Sue, I-"I know, she broke in. "I had heard that some local men in the area were looking for Indians. Let me guess, you got stuck with the job of leading their little excursion?"

"Yeah," I said grimly. "Look, Sue, I don't know what to do; even if we manage to somehow prevent the Americans from trying to wipe out the local Indian population, they will still continue to attack our troops to try and help the British."

"Well, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's try and keep them from killing each other, the Americans and the Indians, I mean."

"But HOW, Sue!?"

"Well, you try to stall this little excursion, give me just one extra day, and meanwhile, I'll do my best to negotiate with the local Indians."

"Ok, I'll try. Good luck"

So, I managed to hold off the march on the Indians as best I could, but after stalling one whole day, my men began to get restless.

"Look, Sir," said Paul Williams, my second in command, "The men, and well, me too, are all beginning to get rather restless. You say we are waiting here, but what are we waiting for?"

I gave him the sternest look I could. "Look, didn't I tell you that you'd find out when the time came!"

"Yes sir, but…. Listen, if you we do something soon, I am afraid." He quickly lowered his voice, "I'm afraid the men are going to go on without you."

"Ok, look, here's what we'll do.."

Just at that moment, I was interrupted when an arrow went whizzing by my head and stuck in the tree. Next to me.

I took the arrow and pulled it out of the tree with ease; this act alone, coming from someone of my size, seemed to shock both the Indians and Americans. I didn't care; I walked right up to the one who seemed to be their leader and said.

"Hey pal, watch it! This could Hurt somebody! Do you realize how close this came to my face!"

However, as I got closer, his two friends pointed their spears at me.

"Hey now!" I said, but as I started to object, I noticed his other friends peeping out through the woods. My men also began advancing, but it was clear that we were greatly out numbered, and they were all wielding bows or guns. At that, I backed off a little. Then the leader spoke up.

"Anthony Stiles!!"

He surprised me not only with his English and tone of voice, but the very fact that he knew my name.

"We have a proposal for you!"

"Our spies have seen you and your men camped out here, and though chief Running Turtle wanted to wipe you out in the night, our Shaman, Tu Sik-Nut, advised us to do the black eagle trial."

I gave a concerned look, "what is this, black eagle trial?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We will send our best fighter up against your best man, one on one, in the old style. You win, we leave you and your Nation for the rest of the war, we win, you will all surrender to us and tell us where all of your American forts are in the area."

I thought about this for a moment, considering what it could mean for the war, for my men, for America.

"Ok, I will be the one."

I knew it was a dumb thing to do, but I just didn't want to see another war within this war, especially if you knew how much the Indians meant Sue.

I found out that part of this little Trial was also to have to use spears, which I wasn't very good at.

Then, just as we were about to begin fighting, I saw a woman in a beautiful formal dress come running up, screaming " Wait! No! You can't! Please don't fight!!"

It was Kentucky Sue! I must admit, she looked great all dressed up like that! But it was also hard to keep from laughing, simply because, in all the many years I had known her, I had never seen her dressed up before. She always wore leather pants, and an outfit that looked like Daniel Boone. But to see her like this, was almost too much. I was also wondering how in the heck she had managed to come this deep into the woods without tearing up all that silk and lace. I think the only thing that kept me from bursting out, was a death look she shot me, before going on with her act.

"No, no! You mustn't!" She then said something in Indian, which I understood a little form her teaching me. It was something like:

"Do not Do not! Please do not fight, these are my friends!"

"Sue!" I said, hoping the Indians didn't know her as something else.

"Yes, it's me, Susan!" She said, in an innocent sweet sounding voice, which again almost caused me to crack up. She gave me another look and then I continued.

"Susan, stay out of this! This is between the two of us! It is a battle of honor!"

We went on with our fight. I wasn't terrible, as I had picked up some skilled with staff weapons in Asia many years before, it just wasn't my favorite weapon to use. I thrust at my opponent, who lurched back and then poked at my face. We went on like this for several more minutes, neither of us gaining much headway, before "Susan" jumped in and managed to skillfully get herself stabbed by the Indian. I took advantage of the situation by disarming my opponent and pointing my spear tip at his face.

"Ok, back off!" I heard his people murmuring something about the man being a killer who needed to be punished. I looked up at them

"No! There's been enough death here today!" I said, turning my head back towards my own men, "You here that! Enough! No more killing today!" I turned back to the Indians. "Ok, it looks like we won the fight, which means you leave us and the British alone for the rest of the war. And as for this man," I said, indicating the man weeping before me,

"I think he is already punishing himself enough, don't you? Now, this was a dear friend of mine, so I want to go and bury her in my own way." I turned back towards my men.

"Mr. Williams?"

"Sir!"

"I want you to go back to fort Johnston, and tell them that we have solved the problem with the Indians, and they will give us no more trouble with the war."

"Yes Sir!"

With that, they turned and left, and as I picked up Sue's body and began carrying it away, the Indians soon did the same.

The wound had not been very severe, and so she revived fairly soon with a gasp.

I grinned down at her in my arms, and then looked back up.

"Good work, Susan."

With that, she smacked me on the cheek.

"Put me down!" Which I quickly did, all but dropping her.

"Jack Stiles, I swear, if you evr-"I won't ever bring it up, Sue, Hahahah!" I said, snickering, "But you do look beautiful like that."

Her face tensed even more at that, but soon loosened up and formed into a smile. In fact, I could almost swear at that point, that I saw her blushing.

"Awe, hush! You think so? Yeah well,.. Oh, shut up, Jack and go get my clothes for me wouldja!" She said, harsh, but with a grin on her pretty face.

"Alright then, where are they?" I asked, starting to get a little bit fed up with her little attitude.

"Go back to the town, then find a white house with a green roof, and blue windows, I think it is the only one in town that looks like that. Then, go behind it, and walk about 300 paces east. There, you'll see a gnarled old oak tree. My clothes and weapons are hidden in a thick growth of bushes right next to the tree."

"And you want me to walk all the way back there, by myself, huh?" I asked, sternly.

"Ah, come on Jack," she said, sarcastically batting those lovely eyelashes, "I don't even have my sword with me."

"Ah alright," I said, but she still wasn't getting off the hook That easily. "But, what if another Immortal comes for your head?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, babe, I got a tiny pistol of mine stored somewhere special, heheh."

"Ok, but just this once."

"Yeah, yeah, Jack, just get going."

So, I went to get her clothes. It was almost noon by the time I left, and I didn't return for another 5 hours. And it was no easy task hauling my bayonet, and sword AND her pistol, hand gun, rifle, and sword as well as her clothes.

When I got back, she was twittling with a stick.

"Took you long enough, Jack, y'-"

I dropped her clothes as soon as I got near her, and then walked over to her. I grabbed both her hands with my left one, pulling them up behind her, with my elbow pressing down on her upper back. Then I reached down and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling the end of it up to my left hand, exposing her nice round rump.

"Jack, what are you-YOUCH!"

"THIS! Is for all those CHEAPSHOTS! You've been GETTING! In LATELY!! Pay back's a BITCH!! Eh, SWEET CHEEKS!" "OK! JACK!! I'm SORRY! PLEASE! STOP!" By then, her butt was totally red and I stopped spanking. But as she began to stand up, I gave her a last little pinch on her sore butt.

"For good measure"

To which she let out a "yipe!" "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm sorry!" She said with a wincing grin.

I tossed her her clothes, but kept her weapons; I figured I'd at least turn my back while she changed, but after what I did, I didn't trust her with her weapons.

"Hahahah! It's just a shame he tore a hole in this dress though, would have loved to see you in it just one more time!"

I thought she was going to say or do something to me for that remark, but she remained quite. After a moment, though, she surprised me when, still naked, she grabbed me, pulling me to the ground, and kissing me on the lips. After a very long time, we withdrew from each other's lips.

"Come on, Jack, what do you say, NOW will you come with me and raise some trouble against the Brits like we did in the Revolution?"

I grinned at her, looking down into those beautiful, hazel eyes

"Well, heheh, Susan, I dunno, I think I'll have to sleep on it. Or on HER, as the case may be," with that, she began removing my shirt. I think you can imagine how the rest of it played out, heheh.

8

Like I said, more to come; not sure what I am going to do with Auto and Sue, just have to wait and see, so stay tuned!


	5. This Land is My Land

We marched northeast, up along the river towards Montreal, Canada. We were finally on our way to Montreal. Still, I was starting to miss Sue, already. It had been 5 weeks since I last saw her; she had been very upset when I told her…

"What-you're still going back? What, was I not good enough this time? "

"No, Babe, you were great, as usual, it's just.. I have my duties, alright."

"But Autolycus, WHY!?"

"Because once I leave the service, I can't come back in this life time, and I can't afford to just go running around in the war this time, like…"

I stopped myself, I knew shouldn't have started saying that.

"Look," I said stepping closer to her, "I guess its like I said, it just wasn't in the cards. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

But I saw no forgiveness in her face. Instead, she just slapped me, hard, and I let her. Then she punched me. It was about the hardest punch I've ever received from her, hard enough to knock me out this time. When I came to, she was nowhere in site. I returned to

my men, and for the next few weeks, we worked east, working out hostilities with other tribes. Strangely, things rarely did get violent, and I just knew that Sue was somehow responsible for negotiating with the Indians.

Well, no need to dwell on the past, especially when you're Immortal. It was now early September, and we were on our way to Montreal under General Gregory Hatchins. We had marched all day, until late that afternoon. As we walked, I talked with another soldier, Nathan McKinley

"So..Montreal, eh?"

"heheh, yeah. At last."

"Do you really think we'll take it this time?"

"I don't know, Nathan. I do know that I am ready to get on with it," I said with a confident smile.

"How much further do you think it is?"

I thought for a moment.. "Two, Three days, according to General Hatchins, I think."

"This will really give us an edge, won't it? Just think Anthony, we may win this war yet! After More than 30 years, we will finally push the Brits off American soil."

I managed a smile.

"Yeah, I know whatcha mean. My grandfather used to tell me all those stories of when we first started fighting the British. It wasn't meant to be a war, they were just trying to gain some much needed respect from their mother land. He said the British always treated them like children, but expected them to pay the same taxes and respect that the people did over in England. They're the ones who turned things violent. Pretty much like here, with their over arrogance in sea trade." I let out a sigh, "Still, war is never a pretty thing. Tell me something, Nathan, do you have loved ones waiting for you, back home? Children? A little lady, perhaps?"

He grinned at this.

"Yeah, her name's Clarisse. We don't have any children yet, but."

After moment of letting him wander, I said "tell me about her."

"Oh, she's wonderful, Anthony. She's got these eyes; they're a cool, crystal blue, with just the slightest hint of green. Sandy blonde hair, that flows down her shoulders. And just a few subtle freckles on her cheeks. And oh can she sing! Like the voice of the Angels, you should hear her sing in church."

"But can she cook?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh yes! Best apple pie you've ever had." He sat there daydreaming a minute, then turned towards me.

"What about you? I'm sure you must have some lucky young lass waiting back home, if not Two! Heheh!"

"Well no, actually," I said with a smirk, "There have been loves, in the past. But right now, I have very few ties in this world."

After a brief moment of silence, and a bit of concern from him, I asked,

"Sir, this Clarisse, does she know?"

He paused a moment. "Yes, we've both known we loved each other for more than… well, almost four years now. And I.., Well I, I was going to propose to her, but I decided to wait until I returned from the war."

"Well in that case friend, you Have to come back! Listen, I want you to make sure you to fight as hard as you can for Clarisse, for me. Make sure you survive to return to her."

He smiled, "I've already made that promise to her and to myself, but now, I make it to you, friend. I shall return from this war."

After we had marched on for about another half hour, there was a gun shot from out of the woods.

REDCOATS!!

As we all took cover behind the trees, dozens and dozens and then hundreds more British soldiers began appearing throughout the forest. I hid behind a wide maple tree, and began firing off against our attackers. Nathan had taken shelter behind a tree not far from me, and was also shooting back with his bayonet. After a very short time, however, several of the redcoats apparently managed to creep up on us somehow. Then suddenly, one of them peeked out from behind a nearby tree, firing off his pistol, which grazed Nathan's shoulder.

"Ah!"

I leaped over to his attacker, stabbing him in the gut with the tip of my gun, and then firing it off right into him. Then, throwing down my bayonet, I drew my sword, and began cutting down the half-dozen-or-so enemies that surrounded us.

"You ok?" I asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied, already back up shooting again.

"Good, then watch this for me!" I tossed him my bayonet.

"Ok..!? Wait, what are you?"

But I was already up the tree. I quickly went from tree to tree until I was well into their side of the battle. I was going to try to go take their big cannon. However, as soon as I got with 20 yards, I felt another Immortal nearby, who immediately threw a knife at me, which made me fall right out of the trees. As soon as I was able to get back to my feet, I saw the Immortal who had attacked me, and he was running away from the battle. I hesitated to follow him, as I needed to capture the cannon first. Cursing under my breath, I made the decision to stay and take the cannon. There were at least two dozen redcoats guarding it, and I didn't even have my bayonet with me. I decided to try sneaking around behind them. I crept, ever so quickly and quietly around behind them and, gunning down two of them with my flintlock, I then took out another three of them who ran to where I was hiding, but was forced to retreat.

But by that time however, more of our troops had advanced on the cannon, so I ran to try to catch up to the coward who had knocked me out of the tree. It was getting dark now, and I thought _who am I kidding? There's no way I'm going to catch him, now. _But just when I was about to give up and go back, I felt the buzz. I quickly turned, drawing my sword, but he already had a pistol out on me; his sword in the other hand

"Richard Borington, of Colchester, England."

"Heh, great, so this is how you do things, huh? Look pal, why don't you put your little pea shooter away, and I'll show you how things got done in my day."

"Oh, I will fight you, soon enough. But not here… Heheh, you don't recognize me, do you?"

"Frankly pal, I can't even See you. I don't know if you've noticed jackass, but it's night time and we're in the woods, you can't see ANYTHING!"

He just snickered, pointing his gun at me. "You just go back to your little American friends and forget about Montreal. You've lost the element of surprise; you know there's no way for you to win, now. In fact, I'd say you Americans have probably about as much chance in this war as YOU have of winning the Prize, hahah."

"How old are you, Buguh" I said; I knew I hadn't pronounced it right, but that was the whole point, heheh. "How old are you, buguh, about 300? Listen, I've been around quite a long time, and trust me on this one: America is going to last, heheh, which is more than I can say for you, pal. So long, Boyo!" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait! If you are so old, why do you even care about those… Americans, anyway? Even their country is infantile."

"Maybe now it is, but someday, this will be a great nation, probably even greater than Britain. Why? Why do I admire them? Well, like I said, I've seen a lot in my long life, and these people have got it where it counts. Sure, I may not be from here, but neither are most of these people, and that's what's great about America. And the great irony of it, is that you British tarts helped to make it!" I said, walking away. "By the way," I added, "Thanks for the language, and-oh yeah-Autolycus, Ancient Greece, and yes, we will meet again."

With that, I left, pondering further on what I had said to him. Yes, this was my land, even if I wasn't from here. Who knew, maybe in a few years, the white Americans might even grow to respect the Indians and the Black people.

I eventually found my way back to my company. We had won the battle, and their losses were far worse than ours, but it was like Richard had said, we had lost the element of surprise, we would have to come up with something else, and fast; Summer had ended, and Autumn coming up on us fast; winters are in Canada are anything but fun.

"Sir, how long will it take for reinforcements to arrive?" I asked General Hatchins.

"Two weeks, by this point, I'd say. Why?"

"I think I may have a plan."

So, after a little bit of convincing, I explained my plan to him: I would take a small army of 300 men to create a diversion on the east side of the city, using hit and run tactics, while the rest of the army marched in from the west side. It was crazy but possibly effective, simply because the diversion would be coming from the side they would Expect the actual attack to come from, since we would be crazy to come from the west Now.

Maybe it would be crazy enough to work…


	6. Del Aware

Well, I had planned to have this up by Veterans Day, but I guess that has come and gone, huh? Well, this chapter features a flashback that includes appearances by both Connor Macleod and George Washington.

PLEASE REVIEW SOMEBODY!!!

Well, to say that our attempted attack on Montreal, my 'big plan', was a failure, would be like saying that Napoleon was short. Put simply, it was an absolute disaster. Ok, here's how it happened.

We began our march towards Montreal on September 23rd, 1813, and arrived on the east side of it about two weeks later, on October the 9th, 1813.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do," I said, whispering, as we crouched down in the foliage about 300 hundred yards from the city walls, "Listen, I'll climb over the walls by those trees over there, see," pointing to some big, tall, oak trees, hanging over the city wall. "Once I'm inside the city, I'll try to take out as many of the guards as I can; hopefully, I'll be able to do so quietly. If so, I'll then climb back up and give the signal for everyone else to start coming in. Either way, David Christian, (who was my second in command,), as soon as you hear gun shots, give the signal to our men on the other side to attack.

So, we all got into positions. I put together a disguise which made me look like a hermit, woodsman. Next, after summoning up all my courage, I made my way to the tall stand of oaktrees.

I easily climbed up one of them, carefully sneaking down one of the larger, higher limbs and slipping quietly down into the city.

I honestly still don't even know what the heck I had in mind with this 'plan' of mine, or lack thereof, or why I decided to talk the general into going through with it. I looked over and noticed several redcoats standing over by the gate near where I had come in; there were about 10 of them. One of them was standing over near a small stack of crates, I crept over to him and quietly snapped his neck before dragging him into the shadows. That was one; nine more to go. The next thing I did was to grab the attention of the next two men by throwing a rock over across the street from them. When they walked over to it, I came in from behind and quickly knocked them both out. That was it, though, the rest of them were now alerted to my presence.

As they began chasing me, I took out my pistol and shot one of them behind me while I ran. I quickly made my way into an alley.

As I shot down another one of them, I noticed that others had come to assist in the pursuit. I soon made my way up to the rooftops; they weren't able to follow, so they merely fired off at me with their bayonets.

"Ah, come on now! Can't you shoot better than that? I guess the King's letting anyone into the royal army, now! I danced over the rooftops, easily dodging any shots they tried to fire at me. Eventually though, a couple of them got bold enough to try and follow me up to the rooftops.

"Haha! Catch me if you can, you English Tarts!" With that, I took off, across the roofs. By now, our men had started entering the city and fighting their way further in. I lept down onto the streets to join my men. My pursuers on the roof were, of course, unable to follow me. As I rejoined my men, I caught my commanding officer, David Christian.

"Did you signal the others?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good work! Now, listen, if you see any civilians, give them One chance to surrender and flee the city, otherwise, start torching the place!"

"Yes sir!"

With that, I joined the ranks, and after picking off the ones who were up on the roof, I started returning fire to the British. All around, houses were starting on fire, and we could hear our friends from the other side of the city approaching. So far, everything was going according to plan. However, just when it was starting to look like we might win, reinforcements arrived, for them.

There were about a thousand dozen of them, and one of them, I was soon to learn, was an all too familiar Immortal. They came in from the North, so the only place we had left to go was South. I led my men out of the city, though many of them had already fallen. Even once we escaped from the city, they continued pursuing us.

"Keep going, I'm gonna try to slow them down!" I shouted at my commanding second officer.

"But what are you gonna..?"

"Just KEEP GOING!!"

With that, he turned and kept going. I then climbed up a nearby tree. From there, I began picking off redcoats with my rifle. This went on for quite some time, and I was having quite a bit of success, until I looked down and saw General Hatchins standing very near to the tree I was in. He was making a stand and holding back the enemy to offer our men more time to escape. But then, I looked over and I saw one of the redcoats riding strait towards him, threatening to take his head off with his sword. Now it was my turn to get the drop on him… LITERALLY! I climbed out on one of the branches as far as I trusted it to hold me. Then, grabbing it with both hands, I used it to swing myself out and towards him. I came down right on top of my target. I knocked him off his horse, and we both went hurtling down into a small ravine.

After we had both regained ourselves, we both stood up, staring each other square in the eye. The younger British immortal grinned bitterly.

"Remember me from last night? You STILL don't recognize me, do you?"

I made a cringing face. "No, and believe me pal, I think I would remember a face like yours."

"Let me refresh your memory then: The Delaware River, December 1776…."

I remembered that day very well…

We had been chased from Long Island to Manhattan to New Jersey and then all the way to Pennsylvania where we waited until Christmas Eve. My old friend, Connor Macleod was there, too. It had been amusing when we had first seen each other in the army. .

"Well, Well, Well," came the familiar raspy voice of the Highlander, "if it isn't the careless thief I met back in the Caribbean. And I half hoped that Captain Sparrow would catch up to you and take your head after all, heheheh."

"No such luck, Captain Macleod," I replied with a grin.

"Actually, it's just Connor. And what name might you be going by now? Is it still Buck-Eyed Jones?"

"Actually…" I said with a long pause, "It's Jack now, Jack Stiles."

To which he let out another chuckle. "Jack, eh?"

"Don't even!" I snapped

With that, he turned away with a grin, saying to himself simply, "How ironic."

On Christmas Eve, General Washington called us to a meeting. Apparently, he planned on attacking.

Ah, General Washington, he wasn't an Immortal, but much like Hercules and Xena, he was about the damned closest thing a mere mortal could get to one. At 6 feet, two inches, he stood high above other men of the day. He had a commanding presence about him that told all those around him that he was a take charge kind of leader, and he meant business.

"Gentlemen, we are in a bad spot. The British have had us on the run for weeks now. We've lost several of our men, and most of our supplies. And the weather has been anything but merciful this year. This may be one of the coldest, harshest Christmases I have seen in many years. And that is why we must act NoW!! The British are probably over there right now, celebrating the King's victory over us. As this is Christmas, I let us be reminded of He who came to set us free, and be inspired by that freedom, to win our own freedom from the British as well. They think we are all but crushed. To them, we are but a small nuisance, soon to be snuffed out by the Royal Army. This is our chance to fight back, and prove to them once again, that we will no longer be toyed with. (Merry Christmas, King George!)"

So, we began slowly making our way across the Delaware. Unfortunately, the weather was mercilessly harsh, with strong winds and sleet. To make matters even worse, large chunks of ice clustered the river, making crossing even harder. It had taken us until long into the night to get all the men across to the other side, and by then, the weather had become even worse; winds swept across the water, while the sleet had been joined by snow, hale, and hard pouring rain. I was right there in the same boat with General Washington himself. We had made it all the way through the treacherous waters and were almost to the other side. That's when I felt it; there was surely another Immortal nearby. I knew it couldn't be Connor, for his group hadn't even begun crossing yet. I almost thought I caught a glimpse of a man over on the banks, and then I did it. I still believe it was more by instinct or even luck than me knowing what to do. In a brief instant, I leapt out in front of the General, just as a bullet came whizzing in. It hit me square in the chest, right next to my heart. I fell into the icy waters with a splash. The water felt like a million hot, poisonous nails stabbing in me all at once. Fortunately though, the bullet helped me to die much faster. By the time I came to, I had been washed way down stream, and I could hear the battle going as I approached Trenton.

" So it was YOUR bullet that almost killed our first president! Ya know, when I got to Trenton the next day, I arrived just in time to see the victorious army taking their prisoners with them. I had missed the whole bloody battle! But you know what Washington said? 'That's ok, son, because thanks to you, that bullet missed me!' That was the main reason they promoted me to a secret agent for the Revolution. So, I guess I should Thank you, Jack Ass!!"

A large, arrogant grin then stretched across his slim, wizzelly face as he drew his English Rapier. "Good, now that we're finished with formalities,I can chop off your arrogant head, Cur!"

With that, we began going at it. I have to admit, I underestimated him. He started by lunging at me, which I easily dodged, but then, as I came down on his sword with mine, he quickly swiped mine aside. I jumped back to regain myself and we continued on. I had cut him across the chest and was about to disarm him to go in for the kill, when a bullet came flying in and knocked him flat on his ass.

"Hey, can't you see I had him!" I yelled at one of our men who had shot him.

By the time I had climbed back out of the ravine and rejoined our men, we had nearly managed to lose the enemy forces from Montreal. I knew it wasn't going to be a fun talk with the captain that night.


	7. And I Won't Forget the Men Who Died

I climbed out of the hole as quickly as I could and ran to catch up to the regrouping troops. By late afternoon, we had lost the pursuing British troops; unfortunately, that's not all we lost. As I looked around me, I saw all the awful signs of a battle lost. There were men unable to stand for their legs being too damaged. I could tell many of our men would be hoping just to be able to wake up in the morning.

"Has anyone seen Nathan Mickenly?" I shouted as loud as I dared.

I finally found him lying up against an old oaktree, struggling to breath.

"Anthony, Anthony, is that you? RRGGMHH!"

"Easy, easy," I said, kneeling beside him, "try not to speak."

"nah, it's ok," he said, struggling. He managed a weak smile. "Looks like your little plan didn't turn out so well, eh?"

I wanted to return the smile, but the guilt wouldn't allow it. "No, no, I guess it didn't," I said, looking down.

"So…..about how many, how many did we lose?

"(sigh), nearly 200 hundred, I think. Look, I'm sorry, I really am, I"-

"Don't, Stiles. Look, it's not your fault. It's life. No, this is war; things Definitely don't go the way you planned. It's ok, though. We'll still get 'em. Listen, Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it out of this.."

"Ah come on, Nathan."

"I know, probably gonna be fine, probably just a little flesh wound, but if I don't, or, if I have to go home after this, and don't get to continue on, you've gotta give those damned redcoats a run for their money, ok?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Absolutely!"

Just then, another officer came up to get me.

"Officer styles? General Hatchins wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Alright. Listen, Nathan. You just sit tight; I'll be back in just a little bit."

Well, I won't go into much detail, but basically, he said that while my plan had been a huge flop, he couldn't be mad at me because it wasn't my fault. Also, since I had, in fact, saved his life, there was no way he could reprimand me in any way. He thanked me, and said that he owed me, therefore I was now unable to apologize. He had told me I was cleared, but that didn't change the truth I knew in my heart, didn't make the pain any less, and it damn sure didn't bring those men back.

I returned to Nathan and spent the rest of the night with him. We spent most of the time talking. He told me more about Clarisse, and I told him some old war stories from "my grandfather's times" during the Revolution. All in all, it looked like he would pull through, eventually. Things did, in fact, start looking up a little. After a few days, Nathan was sent home on leave because his injuries were so great. A few days later, we received some even better news; America had won a great victory at the battle of Thames. General Hampton was taking his men towards the Saint Lawrence to back up Wilkinson's attack on Kingston, so we were going to go to them to assist in the battle. It was a long trek, all through the night. To make things even worse, it had already started snowing early, this year. By the time we reached what had apparently been the sight of the battle, it was too late.

"Curses!!" shouted Hatchings, looking at the signs of a recent battle all around him. One could tell that it hadn't been long, perhaps a few hours at most, since the battle, a battle that our fellow Americans had clearly lost, badly. It was the same sort of scene, all over again, blood stained the trees and the soil, bloody, and sometimes broken weapons, lay scattered around the ground. Even after all the many centuries, I still couldn't help but be reminded that These boys would Not be waking up in the morning, These men had friends and families waiting for them back home, who would never see them again.

"Ok, men," sighed Hatchings, "let's make camp here tonight, get some rest; we'll start back east tomorrow."

So we did. We got a small, dim, fire going, and someone even broke out a little ale that they had been keeping. They told us we might as well go ahead and enjoy ourselves just this night, as long as we didn't get too gone. Actually, there probably wasn't even enough drink among the whole camp for anyone to get entirely drunk. Still, we needed something to boost our spirits, and besides, no one knew how long it would be before we could get another chance. Some of the men started singing songs of women and war and home. Meanwhile, I myself went over to have a short chat with General Hatchings.

"Sir?"

He turned and looked at me

"Stiles. Let me say before you start in, that if this is another apology about what happened back at Montreal, I don't wanna here it."

"Well sir, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry things have been going so ill lately."

He then gave me a bemused look. "YOU are sorry for That!? Now look, you don't even have a right to apologize for That, do you! First off, I'm the one in charge of this regiment, not you. Second, it's not for you to decide whether fortune or failure falls on this war for either side, that's up to the Lord," then he side, "and I don't think he's rather fond of these little wars of ours either, eh? As for you, be sure you get plenty of rest tonight, but first, I want you to go enjoy yourself with the other men for awhile, that's an Order, soldier!"

"Yes Sir!" I said with a smile.

As I walked back to the others, one of the men spoke up to me:

" So come on, styles, what about you?" one of the men who was starting to get a little tipsy started in, "Surely you've got a story about some sort of nice, soft lass back home, eh?"

I thought to shrug him off, but it was late, I had a few sips myself, and at this point, after everything, I figured, _what the heck? _

"Well," I started, "There was this one time, I had been out hunting with my father, I actually got captured by Injuns. They took me into their camp for questioning." Of course, the whole story was bullshit, but…

"Hahah, yeah Stiles," said someone with a grin.

"Hey, let him tell it," said someone else trying not to laugh.

"Well anyway, as I was there, I saw this cute little Injun girl, who kept poking her head out of her hut, glancing at me shyly, smiling. So, I manipulated the conversation so that the negotiations would have to continue the next day."

"How'd you go about that, Anthony?" Someone else chimed in.

"Hey," I said with a cocky look, "A true master doesn't reveal all his secrets." This brought up a low murmur of chuckles and jeers.

"So, anyway, they told me I would have to say until the next night. So that night, I snuck on over to her tent, where she was. You see," I said, looking around at the circle, "I had slipped a sample of my own special recipe into her husband's drink, heheh," I said, cocking an eyebrow. "I took her by the hand, and we slipped back off to my tent. She was a little shy at first; I thought maybe that guy wasn't her husband after all; just her father, or her brother maybe. But I got her turned on. I started by rubbing her arms, then I started kissing on her on her nose, till she began giggling. Next, I removed my shirt and then started kissing her on the mouth as my hands moved down to her hips and butt, Man what a butt heheh!, those Indian girls… So then, I started easing her clothes off her…And then I…"

But I didn't get to finish my story, because right at that moment, a barrage of arrows and gun shots came flying out of the forest, followed by many dozens of Indians. I'm all for poetic justice, but this was ridiculous. We immediately got our weapons, but they were already upon us. It was terrible, since it was dark, AND we were in the woods, and the Indians were better in BOTH situations. So we quickly started retreating out of the woods and into a nearby grassy field. Fortunately, it was a clear night, and the moon was nearly full. We started fighting them back, but still they were greatly winning, even though we had them outnumbered. After a short time, I found out who was causing all the commotion; as soon as I felt the buzz, I didn't even need to look up to know that it was Richard Borington. I quickly climbed up a tree, knocked an Indian off his horse, and quickly pursued my enemy. Already, many of our men had fallen, adding to the countless Americans who already littered the ground around the area. I knew that this was my fault, since he had come here to fight me, so I had to catch him. It was getting colder, and soon started to snow again.

Now, I consider myself a highly skilled horseman, ever since a Hebrew man named Juda Benn Hurr taught me to ride back in Rome; however, I could tell that this horse just plane didn't like me at all. It kept bucking and rearing, no matter how much I fought it. I saw my enemy leap across a wide brook, but when I tried it, my horse undershot the jump, and landed with his front legs barely skirting the edge of the other side. Needless to say, there was no possible way for him to catch himself now, especially with me on his back. We both fell towards the rushing waters below. I struck my chin on a rock near the bottom, my neck snapped back, and all I knew was blackness.

When I finally awoke, it was early morning, best I could tell and I was face down in the freezing water. The horse was nowhere to be found. I could hardly breathe from the extreme cold, but I somehow managed to crawl out of the brook. I was already suffering from extreme hypothermia when I got up to the now snow covered ground. I soon collapsed once again. When I woke up again, it was early afternoon, and I was already slightly covered by snow. I got up shivering. I was still soaking wet all over, but it was a little better than before.

I started walking back towards where our group had been. Though it probably wasn't a good thing for me to do to myself, I wanted to see just how bad the damage had been. It was absolutely horrible. Bodies lay scattered over nearly two miles, some of them scalped or disemboweled. DAMNIT!! I was Soo sick of this!! This, no THESE wars, I must say, were probably harder on me than any I had face in a long time. I still had yet to see anything as hard as some of the times in the Revolution, but to me it was all essentially the same war; after so many centuries and millennia, 30 years was easily short enough for it to all merge together. Then again, this really wasn't war, this was yet another bastard Immortal who refused to play by the rules, and as I walked away from there shivering, I vowed that I would not let that English Tart pass my gaze again and live.

Kentucky Sue had been right, I should have just gone vigilante with her again this time. As I continued walking east, east towards the bulk of the fight, I kept reminding myself that the war was not over yet, and that the nation, MY nation, still needed me.


	8. Brothers in Arms:1

This one includes a flashback of Valley Forge, With Connor and Kastagir

An old man sat in his small house by the fire, as the snow silently fell outside. He sat there quietly, lessoning to the silence of the snow and the crackle of the fire, rocking in his old, wooden chair, which had surely been handed down. He lived alone, far enough away from everything that he knew he almost certainly would not have to worry much about this war, either way. He was free to live the life of a simple, hermit hunter. Until one day, unexpectedly, a crazy, desperate, lone American soldier came barging in the door with a shotgun pointed at him.

"OK, I need some clothes, NOW!!" I tried not to sound too threatening, really. But I was desperate.

"Oh, ok, I have two extra sets of clothing hanging over there, in the closet."

I went over there and got a set of them. Fortunately, they looked like they might fit me rather well.

"I also need to take this bag," I said, seeing the small, leather sack on the floor in the same closet.

"Also," I said, turning to him, lowering my gun now, "can I have a little meat? Just one days rations?"

He silently nodded his head and got me some. As I started to leave, he spoke.

"Why, sir?"

I turned to him, looking down, regretfully.

"(sigh), well, it's a long story, but know this," I said, looking at him seriously, "I am not a deserter! I am not abandoning my country! I just… have some things to do, and I have to go on with this on my own." As I walked to the door, I turned to him again. "I am sorry about this, sir."

With that, I walked out into the freezing cold night, once again.

Begrudgedly, I trudged through the freezing cold snow, my feet turning numb. This was similar to my horrible trek through the deserts of Northern Africa when I left Greece for the first time, only this was SNOW! Oh, how I Hate the cold! Just before I felt myself collapse again, I pulled out my dirk. A stab to the heart to speed up the process. When I awoke again, it was daylight, and I started out again.

Already, I was starting to miss Sue again. This reminded me of the time we were both with General Washington and his troops at Valley Forge.

**DECEMBER, 1777**

You see, the British had overtaken Philadelphia, and General Washington needed to find a secure location for us all to spend the winter Valley Forge was actually a Great military location. The backside was bordered by a river, while the two sides where bordered by creeks. To get to the front, one would have to go up a long incline.

I had broken off from Washington and his group to work as a secret agent and spy along with Kentucky Sue, so they were already there when we arrived. I soon saw Connor again, and was introduced to yet another Immortal, an old friend of his.

"Heheheh," came Connor's raspy laugh, "Well, well, look who's finally arrived, Mr. Government Secret Agent."

"At your service," I said, then turning to the large, black man who stood beside him, "Autolycus of Ancient Greece. But for these days, I go back Jack Stiles."

"Sunda Kastagir, just call me Kastagir. And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked, extending a hand to take hers. She reached and grabbed it with her usual surprisingly firm handshake.

"Kentucky Sue. I got the fastest guns in the States, an' don't you boys be forgetting it!" She said with a grin.

"Hohohoh, very good!" Kastagir laughed, taking her hand, "We seem to have ourselves our own little Gathering, here!"

"Yes," said MacLeod, "but it looks like there won't be any place for celebration, half the men look like they are already starving. Though, it looks like Some of us have been eating well, lately, I'd say." He said mainly to Kastagir, aiming it at Sue and me."

"Hey," I said with a grin, "can I help it if we make such a great hunting team?"

"Well," said Kastagir, "Enough with the formalities for now, let's all go see what General Washington will have us do."

**NOW, ****back to 1813**

Well, I had been walking for weeks now, sometimes stopping in a town to rest, and sometimes, ducking from, and sometimes taking out a few Brits along my way. I reached a small town, just before dying. As I awoke, I staggered up against a house to rest, but as I sat there, I could hear the people inside talking to each other. It was a couple, probably early 50s it sounded like.

"I am through with it, Marian, I can't live like this anymore! I am going to go right up there now, and tell them off! "

Now was the time, I had to act fast. Then again, what was I going to do? Well, I figured I would sort that out later-usually the way I work. So, I opened the window, and quickly went in with my gun raised.

"Oh, now you've done it, John!"

"Quiet!" I said. "Now, first of all, I want you both to go stand over by that wall where I came in. Now, you sir, my bag of things is out there beneath the window, go get it!" At which point he did.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things I said." I leaned the gun in closer to him, glaring in his eyes.

"First of all, I said not to talk! Secondly, Sure you meant them! You're sick of being pushed around by the British in this town, right?"

At this, they both gave me a very confused look.

The man wanted to speak, but hesitated to do so, before finally saying "You're not with the British?"

"Of course not," I had started to whisper, as you could now here footsteps stirring up above.

"Listen, just be discreet for now, I'll be back….with a plan." I then snuck back out, through the window.

**1777**

General Washington had us build little make-shift shelters. There was hardly anything to them. We didn't have the means to properly seal them, so the wind cut right through. Nearly all the men were sick by now, with colds, if not pneumonia. Several of them were on the verge of starving to death. Meanwhile, those of us who weren't susceptible to such things, tried to keep up with our swordsmanship, while attempting to remain discreet.

One day, I found Connor and Sue sparing in a remote corner of the camp. Kastagir stood nearby, watching.

"Ok, look, when I come around like this, you've got to have your weight shifted down to your back foot," he came around with his sword, acting like he was going to cut into her side. She gasped from surprise and fear.

"Hey, easy Highlander, maybe she's a little rusty but you don't have to go all out on her."

When Connor turned at my voice, she quickly kicked his sword from his hand, kicking him in the side, and stopping him with her sword pointed at her face.

"Hey, Auto, I can take care of myself!"

Kastagir grinned, "hahah, I think she's right."

"Listen,", I said to Sue, "General Washington has chosen Major John Clark Junior to go towards Philadelphia as a spy. Major Clark has chosen 28…er, men, soldiers to assist him. You and I are in. We leave in an hour. Pack light, and brace yourself," I said, looking up at the thickening clouds, "it looks like the weather is about to go south, or north, as it were…"

**1813**

_Ok, __Autolycus__, THINK!_ I could maybe lure them each away from the town and kill them off one by one, but then they might get suspicious. Of course, I thought, these people ARE probably never going to see me again. No, no, don't want another incident like in Greece. Besides, times were a lot different now, instead of hailing me as a god, they'd probably burn me for witchcraft. Besides, if they caught on to me, they'd probably end up killing all the villagers. I then snapped my fingers.

I walked into the local bar, still all tattered and unshaven as I was from weeks out in the wilderness. I sat down and got some ale. My beard was growing long now, and I probably looked like a burly hunter hermit walking in there, which is what I wanted. The few Soldiers that were in there started in on my right away.

"Well, look what we have here, gentlemen, a wandering badger!" then they all broke into laughter.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"Just stopped to ease my mind on my way far away from here as I can. Unless, some bold soldiers like yourself would be willing to help me…help us Alll out!"

"You're crazy old man? You don't wanna know what we do to crazy people here."

"Oh, would you?" I pleaded, grabbing him by the collar, "Would you please, please be quick and merciful! Better than what….THEEEEY would do"

"Let Go Of ME! What are you talking about!"

"Listen, brave warriors, I SAW IT! Saw it with me own EYES!! Now these eyes, these eyes have seen many a strange thing, hunting out there in them woods up there. Wolves and Bears and even Mooses, MEESE, whatever! But none like this! I was with my friend Marcus when…. When I hear him cry out. I runs to him, and there, there I saw them! Looking half like wolveses, and half like….like somethin else! They had fur on their backs and scales on their bellies! I tries to help him, but i', i' too late! They already gots him! Ya Here ME!! Then.. Then, I saw it!! He starts turnin' in to one of them! I ran as fast as I could! I didn't think I was going to get away! But then, he went for his own HORSE! Starts devouring it! That be the only way I got away! Ya gotta Do somethin' Soldiers, ya gotta help!-"ENOUGH!" with that they grabbed me and started dragging me out of the bar. As we went, I continued "No, it's true, you gotta believe me! But watch out, men, I think they are attracted to that RED! Marcus was wearin' a Bright red jacket, and the horse had a red blanket!! That's the only reason I got away!"

"ON with you now! And don't let us catch you around here again, or we'll blow your crazy brains out!"

With that, I left and went back into the woods. I knew I would have to wait until dark before I came back.

**1777**

It had been a few hours since we left Valley Forge, and the weather was Really starting to turn sour! We all were traveling close together to try to stay warm. John cried out over the wind. It looks like it's snowing too hard to continue, we'll make camp here for the night. And so we did, we all slept huddled tightly together. The next morning, he broke us all up into ones and twos. As usual, Sue and I were together. Having spent so much time as a thief, and even having trained with the ninjas for a time, I can easily sneak around towns and populated places like a wisp of smoke. Sue, having spent so much time with the American Indians, and having lived out in the wild so much, was just as good in the wilderness. Together, we made an unstoppable team.

For weeks, we would sneak between British camps and forts, reporting back to Clark every few days. In late January, however, we all had to retreat back to Valley Forge because of the weather. We returned to find most of the men in a much dire state than ever before.

**1813**

A few days later, I returned to the small town I'd been in, wearing yet another disguise. This time, I was a scared old widow. I wore a heap of a cloak over my back, with a hood to hide my face. This time, I approached not the British officers themselves, but some of the villagers.

"I seen it, I seen it myself! Oh, oh, oh! My poor, poor Wesly! We were there at our home, over there!" I said, indicating the direction I had pointed just two days before when talking to the British soldiers in the bar. "I was just tending the garden, when these, these WOLF things came up and started tearing up my vegetables! Only, they weren't Wolves! They were all scaly and slimy! My poor, poor Wesly! He stayed back behind to fight, while he told me to run away! He said to make sure to warn all the towns this way!"

"Oh mam, here you look cold," said one of the young ladies "come, let us get you some hot tea and you can rest for awhile." "Oh, thank you my dear," I said, forgetting myself for a moment to this gorgeous young lady. Then, regaining myself, I jerk away from her hand. "I mean, No!, No!" Oh, I am sorry, my dear, but I must go on to war the other people. I promised him." And then Ieft the town, sobbing.

After a couple more days of playing different rolls, I had the entire town in an uproar about these 'wolf-like' creatures. Then, one night, around midnight, I went out far into the woods. I started by making a loud cry like an animal. Then I fired off a couple of shots and fired a few choice words as if I was struggling with the thing. Then, moving as quickly as I could, I went over to another area many yards from there, and let out a horrible cry as close to a woman as I could manage. Then, when many of the soldiers came out, I took them out. (there were only about 50 of them total in the whole town.) Still, I had wanted to solve this less violently. The rest of the soldiers fled from that town.

I didn't even bother going back into the town. I didn't want anyone saying I was a hero, and as I walked on through the cold, dark night, I worried that those who had fled might simply return to bring down Britain's fury on those people even harder than before.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I would encounter a few weeks later in Newark.


	9. Brothers in Arms: 2

**Valley Forge, 177****8**

It was the second month of our stay at Valley Forge. Our little huts, while still standing, were beginning to mold, which was not good for the soldier's already dwindling health. It was January, and the new year brought with it new snow which fell on top of the already frozen ices of the past few months. The four of us, who didn't need to worry about death: Connor Macleod, Sunda Kastagir, Kentucky Sue, and myself, began giving up our rations to those who needed them. We took turns 'dying' of starvation in one of the huts.

"Look Stiles, it's ok."

"No it's NOT! Look at you, John, if you could just see how frail your Face looks..!"

"And you, you Bastard!" he said with a weak grin. "Yours looks just as pretty as ever!"

"Well thanks," I said with a smile, "but I'm not really like that." To which he rolled his blood-shot eyes. "Now here, just take this." I carefully fed him the crumbly cracker-like ration, since his hands seemed to be too weak to even hold onto it.

He looked at me appreciatively as I got up to leave.

"Thanks, Jack. You know, you don't HAVE to keep doing this."

I almost smiled at him as I said:

"Yes… I do." I turned to go back to my hut, wondering, hoping that this one too would make it through these times.

**Winter of 1813 **

It had been somewhere in mid November (I think), when I left that little town, once again heading back into the snow, headed south again. I didn't know what I was walking towards, or where I thought I would end up. Maybe part of me had wanted to get back to Washington for some reason, who knows. Or maybe I just wanted to get away from this damned snow. Well, anyway, a few weeks later, I was walking through the snow one night in December, when I saw, up ahead of me, I light shining through the trees. I thought maybe it was a campfire from, hopefully I thought, a group of Americans. Well, as I got closer the next couple of hours, I realized that this was no campfire. Finally, after three hours, I reached the source of the flames. Some fool had set the entire town ablaze. As I got closer, I broke into a full out run (though I really don't know how, as I was already almost dead.) When I arrived, half the town was already burned to the ground. Residents stood around in the snow, bewildered. Small children stood shivering in the cold night air, clutching parents' arms and weeping. Staring in disbelief as all they owned in the world burned to the ground.

"Who are you?" someone still in their right mind asked me.

"Anthony Stiles, I'm an American loyalist. Who the hell did this?.!"

"That madman Willcocks! Joseph Willcocks! Said he had to do it to prevent the advancing British from having lodgings."

With the help of this man, who I soon found out was named George Stronggood, I started urging the surviving refugees on. We had to find shelter soon, or these people would die.

"How far's the nearest town?" I had desperately asked him.

"Carlington… over 10 miles South."

"CURSES!!"

I was trying to help a young girl of about 10 years old, who seemed to shaken up to move from where she stood.

"There there, sweetheart, come on. It's too cold to stay our here, tonight. Where's your folks?"

I shouldn't have asked, for as soon as I did, she cried out, and then, after a long time of screaming, broke into much deeper weeping and sobbing than she had before. Then finally, clutching onto my pants leg, she pointed to the house she had been staring at, which was now burned to the ground.

"They, they got Trapped WAAHAHAHAAAAA!!" And she broke into harder weeping, hardly able to breathe.

I took the girl, whose name was Katy, and gave her to a middle-aged woman whose eyes were also filled with tears.

"I don't who you are… but thank you, sir. God, I don't know Why-oh Why!? In God's name WHY!?"

I took off my fur cloak and wrapped it around her and the child, then patted her on the shoulder.

"Hang in there, Mam, just gotta hold on till morning."

**1779**

I sat in the hut shivering, my cold getting worse as I felt myself begin to die. Connor MacLeod sat beside me, sharpening his sword.

"S, still carrying that same, nifty little sword, I see…M, mclou…HIGHLANDER!!" SNEEZE

"Heheheh. you really don't handle the cold too well, do you?"

"W, well, Highlander…un, unlike you and S, Sue, being from Greece, I wasn't exactly Raised on this k, kind of weather."

"Ya know… you surprise me, Autolycus…"

I gave him a look.

"After what I saw of you in the Carribian, I wouldn't have expected you to even be the type to fight in a war like this one. Much less, as you are now, sacrificing your life, over and over for the sake of these soldiers."

I gave him what was almost a smile.

"I am much older than you M,MacLeod. There are many aspects of me, y, you p, probably wouldn't understand. I was b, born a thief, yes, and I s,spent the first several centuries as one. B, but the past several centuries-the la, last two millennia, really, I have t, tried to make s, something of myself. And yeah, so I slip back from time to time, like when I met you, but that doesn't m, mean I don't like to help the w,world around me, t, too. We have to, don't we?"

"Then I guess I'm sorry, Greecian. But you're still a nuisance, heheh."

I looked up at him, and then said.

"Yeah, I don't necessarily like you either, Highlander, but I am glad we're fighting on the same side. Now, make yourself useful, and use that sword to hurry this up, will ya!"

"heheh, gladly!" he said before gutting me with his katana.

**1813**

We started on through the cold, December night. George and a few of the other men I had helped were in the front, while I brought up the rear. After a while, I could hardly feel my body, but I knew I had to press on. I noticed one of the men, a man probably in his early 40s, sit down to rest.

"No, no, no, no. Come on, you can't sit down, now. Got to keep going, just a few more hours."

"Doesn't matter," he said weakly, I could hear traces of madness in his voice, "I'm not even cold any more."

"Yeah, that's why you really gotta keep on going."

"But, but, my feet… so tired..."

"Here, I'll carry you awhile. Here, take this." I took off the overshirt I was wearing, wrapping it around him. A stupid move, probably-I could do no one any good once I 'died'. I then picked him up, and carried him on my shoulders until I could hardly stand. I then had to let him down. He said he could walk now and would be ok, but I wasn't sure.

I wondered just how much further we had to go. Every part of my body was completely numb, and my mind was beginning to fade under. This had become a very familiar experience over the last couple of months, but what worried me this time, was what would become of these poor people? I was walking along, and felt myself slipping out. The next thing I remember, is looking up at one of the younger men there. He was about in his twenties. He was standing there above me, trying to get me to wake up.

"Mr Stiles? Mr. Stiles! Come on, please, you gotta pull through! You gotta get up!"

I really felt like just letting myself go, but I knew I had to get through to this kid, so I pulled together all the strength I could muster.

"Now you listen here kid, and you listen Good!" Leave, Me, Be!"

"But, but,"

"No! If you don't, I'm gonna take this knife here and speed up the process! Now you just make sure to get yourself, and as many of these people as you can to that town!" Then, I looked him straight in the eye, and said to him as sternly as my remaining energy would allow, "And don't you Dare tell anyone I died, 'cause you never saw it! Did you!?"

I didn't even get to see him turn away from me before I died.

**177****8****January**

Dozens of my close friends had already died, as well as hundreds of others. Now, here lied another one: Paul Miller. He had contracted a horrible disease, just days after we had come to Valley Forge. Sue and Kastagir had worked together, doing all they could over the past several weeks, but they had only prolonged the inevitable. In fact, it was a miracle he had survived this long. I walked in to find Kastagir sitting there in a chair at his bedside, watching him.

"Kastagir?" he merely looked up at me and subtly shook his head, sadly. He then got up to walk out, patting me on the shoulder as he left.

"Hey, buddy…"

"Stiles…? 'zat you?"

"Yeah Paul, I'm here."

"Come here Stiles." I went and sat at the edge of his bed. He looked right deep into my eyes.

"I know you, Jack Stiles. You, you have some sort of secret, doncha? You're not like us… you're something different. That's why you don't have to eat as much." I started to speak-how cruel of me, trying to interrupt a dying man's last words. But he stopped me. "No, no. you do, Jack, no other way you could be giving up so much of your food. Listen though, Jack. Listen closely…I don't know what you are, an angel, a ghost, a witch, and at this point I really don't have time to care-heheh, maybe be one of the first things I ask Jesus when I get up there, heheh what is the secret behind Jack Stiles, heheh, he and I will probably have quite a laugh over that!...No, point is Jack, it doesn't matter. Don't you Dare think for a moment that that makes it any less special what you're doin't here, that I, or God thinks any less of it that you're helping me… and the other men here. You just go on doin' what you're doin' ok? And give those Brits a real run for their money! And Jack…?" I leaned in real close. "Now Listen, Jack Stiles-I better see you up there sometime, if you ever DO die, that is, ya here?"

I smiled, and gave him a small nod. With that, he drifted off. I put my hat back on and walked back outside, the tears already flowing. Kastagir was already there along with Sue. Connor was off doing drills with some of the men. Kastagir rested a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack… That's 56, just this week." He said, shaking his head.

"It never gets any easier, does it?"

"Not in 2000 years…" I shook my head, as Sue held me, burying her head in my chest.

After awhile, she took my hand, leading me back to our hut. As we walked in, she started undoing my shirt. She lay down with me on bed.

**1813**

I awoke the next day to a cold, sunny morning. By the light, I would say it was mid morning. When I turned back towards what had been Newark, I could now in the daylight, see the big gapping area in the woods where it had been. I got up and quickly hurried towards Carlington, ignoring the frigid air, biting through the little clothing I still wore. I had given away everything but my pants, boots, and undershirt. My toes were soggy in my still-wet boots; still I ran on. It wasn't long before I started to run into those who didn't make it. The first was an old man. He was clutching a tree with both arms, as if holding on for dear life, looking up towards the sky. The next was far worse. There was a woman and her child far from the rest of the dead. It looked as if, accepting her fate, she had carried her little baby over away from everyone to feed and hold her child one last time. The woman was lying against a tree, holding the child in her arms with tears frozen on her cheeks, while the baby lay frozen like a statue, her lips stuck on her mothers' tit where she had been nursing. RRRG, how I HATED This WAR!!! Still, I continued on, passing by families, frozen in heeps, children passed out with their faces frozen to the ground, now buried beneath the new fallen snow. I even saw the dead body of the man I had carried on my back the night before. So, he didn't make it, after all.

I finally reached Carlington, about three hours later. Looking around, I rejoiced when I found many of the people I recognized from the night before, the first of which was George. Later on, in a small house I found Katie along with Sharon, the woman who I had given my cloak to. I went up and hugged her.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two alive!"

"Well, I had to survive so I could give you this!" She said, smiling and handing me my cloak.

"Look at you, running around in almost nothing! You'll catch your death like that!" It was half a joke, and half serious. Then she got really serious before saying, "Thank you, sir. What was your name?"

"Anthony," I said, taking her hand, "Anthony Stiles."

"I am Sharon," she said with a smile.

"And how is Katie, there?" She was holding the sleeping child in her arms.

"Oh, she Is coming down with a small cold, and I am sure it may take many months, even years for her to get over the emotional trauma, but I think she is going to be alright, thanks to you, Mr. Stiles. She's sleeping right now, but I'm sure when she wakes up, she'd love to thank you herself. Won't you stay?"

"Well," I started, "there are several more people I need to check on, but if I can, I will return later."

I eventually found the young man who had seen me last before I died the night before. I found out his name was Clark Johnson, and was he relieved to see me. Later that afternoon, I went back to see Katie and Sharon. I could still see the sorrow in Katie's face, but she was very glad to see me, and came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek when she saw me.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Stiles! Thank you!"

"Hey, you hang in there, kiddo, Miss Sharon here is a really good lady, she'll take care of you. You just be good for her, ok?"

She nodded her head, a single tear running down her cheek.

I spent the night there, and in the morning, we took a few dozen of the men from town and started the painful task of burying the dead along the trail.

**1778**

The morning after, I saw Connor. With a very serious look on his face, he said, "So, while all the rest of us men suffer, you get to sleep with the only woman around!?" I started to protest, but then, lightening up, he said, "I'm sorry, Jack, just kidding…." There was a long pause. "I am sorry about your friend."

"Well," I said with a sigh, "it's like your friend Kastagir reminded me: "it never does get easier…. Even after thousands of years."

"No, it doesn't… but I guess we can't dwell on the past, can we?"

"No, we can't"

He started to walk away, then turned back to me with almost a smile.

"By the way, congratulations, old man. Good job."

At the end of the next month, the French arrived to help us, and with them, came new hope. Several weeks later, the snow started to clear up, and many of the men finally pulled through, after months of toil and suffering.


	10. Rejuvination and Reminiscence

**January ****28****th**** 1814. **

Well, it had taken us several days to finish burying the rest of the dead from Newark, and by that time, I made the decision to stay there for awhile. You see, I had started to fall into the darkness from the past few years, as this war merged with the memories of the last one. An Immortal carries a heavy load, and if you aren't careful, the darkness, the depression, will take you, drive you mad. I've seen It happen, it's not a pretty site. So, I stayed in Carlington for nearly a month to help these people rebuild, and to allow myself some time to regrow. I spent Christmas and New Years with them, all the while praying as much for these people as for myself that the war would hold off on them, just for a couple of months. Fortunately, it did, and I spent a lot of time with Sharon and Katie, who was doing much better than anyone could expect from someone whose parents had just died a month before. I had even found myself a little local lady to entertain. Her name was Claira, and man was she good in the sack! This brings us right to our story this time:

I lied in bed with Claira by my side. She was a 28-year-old redhead, slightly on the chubby side. She had nice breasts, a huge, shapely butt, and a sweet, soft face. Her husband had died at sea 10 years earlier. She lay there in my arms as I rubbed her smooth skin.

"Mmm, Anthony, must you really leave, so soon?" She asked, in that usual irresistible French-Canadian accent of hers.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I have to, I really do wish I could stay, at least until Spring, God knows how much I hate the cold!"

"Yes, Anthony Stiles! why, you're going to be going out in the harshest time of tha year! And leaving me all alone here in de cold!"

"Oh, Claira," I said, grabbing her around her soft belly and tickling her mercilessly. She giggled until she was almost out of breath, then I held her in my arms and began nibbling at her chest and breasts, and then kissed up her chest and neck until I reached her lips, where I held her in a long, passionate smooch. Finally, I broke off reluctantly; all things have to come to an end. I could see the sorrow in her eyes as I got out of bed. I put my clothes on and walked to the door, turning back to her.

I blew a kiss to her saddened face, then I was gone.

With that, I was off. Normally, I would have done these "other" good byes the day before, spending the night with my girl, and then leaving first thing in the morning. But it was just too damn cold in the mornings now to travel so early. I first went down to the bar, where I had spent many an afternoon-AND/OR night, while there in Carlington. A funny guy I knew named James was first to greet me as I walked in.

"Hey, Stiles! Still Keepin' warm this winter, I see!"

"You betcha!" I said, "Hey, get me a Scotch, make it a half this time, I'm leavin' today," I said, glumly."

"Wow, Anthony, you really Are trying to hold back today, aren't you?"

It was George that I met back at Newark.

"Hey," he went on, "we really have appreciated having you here with us. Not to mention helping us from Newark get here in the first place."

"Hey, I said, "just doing my duty to my fellow Americans."

"Well, Anthony, even though there were many who didn't make it, there were even more who did, and many of them wouldn't have been here without your help that night. And for that, we thank you."

Pretty soon after, several more of my friends ended up coming into the bar to share a few last drinks with me.

Ah, this reminded me of other good times like this I'd had in the past.

**Like that time around**** AD 43****0**

It was one of the first real battles I had ever participated in. I had just helped a group of Nobles who were being kicked out of their region here in the Northern part of the Empire by the state. One of the farmers was a really good friend of mine. So, after carefully considering his situation, and after replaying the words of my old friend Marcus Constantine in my head, I had decided to go directly against my better judgment and my own survival logic and help them. And, miraculously, we had won. 200 farmers against an army of 300, including nearly 100 seasoned Roman soldiers. We were victorious, for now, and for now, we celebrated.

"Hahah! Oh my GOD! I cannot believe we just did that!"

"HahaHO!" Shouted my big burly friend Claudius, slapping me on the back, "How does it feel, friend, Antonius! We have beaten back the Statesmen and won our freedom for now! The Lord has blessed our lands this day! Drink up!"

"Ah, I said, downing a huge, leather mug full of some strange drink. (I still wasn't too familiar with the drinks of this region.) Still, the drinks of the Empire where Always one of the few things I preferred over those of Greece. "Wow, I definitely feel grateful to have survived! And grateful to have been fighting alongside all of you all!" I raised my mug, now almost empty, in toast.

"Where the heck did you come up with moves like that, Antonius?" Asked a young friend, Paul, with long, blonde hair.

"Well, I told you I was in the army. Heheh," I gloated, stretching out my arms, "looks like it payed off, heheh."

A young, thin, fare-skinned, dark-haired lass came over and sat in my lap.

"Well, I just love a big strong soldier to hold me at night. Especially with a face like yours, Hansom," She said, leaning up close to my face, and looking straight into my eyes.

After giving her a short kiss on the lips, I said, "well, sugar, let's wait till after dinner, and then you and I can go share some sweets for desert."

I looked back at my friends

"As I was saying, I was in the military, but that was a long time ago. And while it does have it's perks," I glanced back at the lass again. "I'm glad I'm not fighting FOR those guys anymore."

"Well," said my good friend David-the one I mentioned-as he came in, "either way, we are just glad to have had you on our side. I don't think we could have done it without you."

"Yeah, we could have done it, chuckled Claudius, "We just wouldn't have been able to do it as Quickly!, HAHAHAHAH!" With that, the entire hall broke into a roar of jolly laughter.

We danced the night away, and soon, the food was brought out, even though it wasn't even dark yet. There was pheasant, roast pork, beef, and ram, as well as several assorted vegetables We drank and feasted till late in the night, then I took the lass, who's name was Vivian, up to an extra room, and we partied the rest of the night. She, by the way, had been the first woman I had been with in nearly two centuries, and man did That feel great! But it's like I was saying, everyone, especially Immortals, needs these little times…from time to time. Even back then, even though we might have to face the realization that our little victory was only a temporary one, perhaps even false, that we may get wiped out in the next few days, it helped our spirits to be able to celebrate even for one day.

**So it was here in 1814,**

Even with the war going on around me, I just had to have the short time to recuperate, and regather myself. Only now, after a month's time, I knew I had to go back to the war; there were other men out there suffering in the cold and the danger of battle, who didn't get to take a break. Yes, it was time for me to go back today. They told me how much fun it was having me there over the last month, and how they wished I could stay until the spring to help them start rebuilding Newark. Then, after I had finished my drink, and had said goodbye to everyone, I went to make the one last stop I needed to make before leaving. As I walked in, little Katie came running up to see me, jumping into my arms and giving me a hug.

"Are you really leaving, Mr. Stiles?"

"Yeah, kiddo, I gotta be on the road. My country needs me." With that, she kissed me on the cheek, saying, "I love you, Mr. Stiles," then she turned on the waterworks, again.

"Hey now, kiddo, don't start that again. You gotta be brave, now, ok. I need you to take care of Miss Sharon for me, like we talked about before, ok,"

I then handed her to Sharon. She was quite now, but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Mr. Stiles"

"No. thank you, Miss Sharon. And with that, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and walked out."

I turned around, and gave one final nod of goodbye, towards the little town. Just then, though, Claira came running out to see me, her heavy cloak wrapped around her.

"Claira, what are you doing, it's Freezing out, you'll get sick!" I said, instead of _oh, I hate long goodbyes, don't make this any harder. _

She gave me a slap on my cheek, though a small one, saying, "Oh, don't you dare even start, Anthony Stiles!" Then she got real serious like.

"It's been nice," she said with a weak smile, "thank you."

She then leaned over and gave me a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"To remember you by," she winked, "and to keep yourself warm. Be brave soldier, fight well."

With that, she turned away and so did I. I didn't look back, and I assume she didn't either. I knew that I would have to rejoin the rest of the soldiers, preferably BEFORE I died again this time. .


	11. Out of the Frost, into the Fire!

I finally reached the fort at Cape May one week later, this time WITHOUT dying. Well, they were happy to receive the help and I was happy to finally be in out of the bloody damn cold again. Anyway, several weeks later, in late March, the snow had started to melt. I sat in the small mess hall, eating my ration of gruel. The man who sat across from me was Mark Tulyard, a 22-year-old private. We weren't really friends-I wasn't really much into making friends anymore, not as long as this war still went on. No, we weren't really friends, but we talked sometimes.

"Stiles…." He began with a sigh, "What… what's the use of it all. I mean, really, neither side is gaining much of anything, either way, but everyone is losing." He shook his head.

I let out a small, almost unnoticeable sigh, though inwardly, I groaned immensely. But it wasn't his fault-he didn't know what I'd been through, had no idea of the innumerable times I'd had conversations almost identical to this one.

"Well Mark, wars have certainly proven the worst of mankind, that's for sure, but one thing I've noticed too, is that hard times like this also have way of bringing out the best in folks. For example, just before I came here, (actually it had been several months earlier, but…) I was on my way to a small town called Nole Heights, near the Canadian border. Now, Nole was an American town, and when I got within a day of it, I saw a couch approaching. I asked if I could have a ride. The man said sure, but he was in a hurry. It turned out he was carrying a wounded British soldier into town to receive medical attention, even though the man was an American."

This surprised Mark quite a bit. I thought he was about to say something, but then in walked the commanding officer, telling me it was time for me to take watch on the eastern wall. It was chilly and misty out, as the spring sky awaited the coming of dawn. The fort was built about 40 yards from the shore, high up on a rocky embankment; as I listened to the sloshing waves on the beach far below, I withdrew my telescope from within my long, black coat. I peered out across the deep, dark expanse of space that stretch far over to the lands in Europe. I don't know what I thought I would be able to see, for as view reached the horizon, it all just sort of meshed together into a bluish black….thing. Still, this was a very important job; the British Navy could attack at any time. I passed back and forth a few times, and then started quietly whistling a tune. After a few more minutes, the deep, black, darkness began to fade into a bluish grey as morning approached. I stopped and once again got out my telescope, scanning the horizon for any signs of peculiarity.

Then, I saw it, far off on the horizon. At first, I thought it might be a whale, or maybe a dolphin. I kept watching, and sure enough, it was a ship, but I still needed to wait to find out WHO'S. About another half hour later, the ship had come close enough to distinguish the British flag, flapping on top. I immediately went to signal the captain. We got everyone on low-level alert, but had to simply wait until the ship got close enough before we could do anything. I hate waiting, so much, especially in a case like this. Soon the sun came up, and still the ship continued gradually drifting closer. Several hours later, at about 10:00, another ship started approaching from the Southeast. After closer inspection, I noticed it 

was an American ship. I was both glad and deeply disappointed, and I think many of the men shared that sentiment.

By noon, the American ship had closed in on the British one, and the two vessels engaged each other in combat. For a long time, the two of them were locked in a stalemate, and all we could do was watch helplessly. Eventually, however, the British ship started gaining headway on ours. The Americans started trying to route the British towards the shore so that we could assist them, but it was no use. Within a couple more hours, the American ship had been set on fire. A short time later, both armies were on their way towards the beach. We all got down into boats and started rowing out towards the battle. It was a man-to-man fight out in the water in the boats. I was forced to row in the boat I was in, as they still didn't trust me well enough to put me as the main gunner. As we got closer, a stray bullet grazed my hand. I tried to make sure no one noticed, so that they wouldn't see the wound instantly heal up for no reason. Turned out I didn't need to though, since a few moments later, everyone in my boat was killed. I took the gunman's weapon and started trying to pick off British soldiers on nearby boats but since all the rowers were gone, I really had no way to get anywhere, though I did manage to pick off a few of them as they passed. Soon though, I just abandoned the gun and the boat and dove in with my sword. Swimming is always such a pain in the with a sword, but I went up to a few of the Brits and cut off some oars and even some hands. One man dove in for me and made me drop my sword. We struggled in the water for several minutes, until I finally snapped his neck. I dove down to tried to retrieve my sword-a really stupid move I know because: one, I would probably never be able to find it, and two, I made myself a perfect target for whoever felt like shooting me from above. Amazingly, I did manage to find my sword after only a few seconds, but received another shot in my left hand (the OTHER hand). By the time I came back up, many of the Boats had reached the shore and many of the soldiers were fighting on foot now. I quickly swam back to catch up and join the fight. When I got to the shallows, I immediately joined in the fighting, hacking away at opponents with my sword. I quickly found a man carrying a pistol. I hacked off his hand and caught it in my left one before finishing him off with a thrust to the gut. Now that I had a gun, I was able to do some real damage! I started killing of men with my sword in one hand and the gun in the other. At one point, I heard someone yell "STILES!!" I looked over to my left to see a man aiming a rifle right at my head, but just as he was about to fire, a huge wave came up and consumed him. I didn't want to take any chances, though. I quickly ran over with my sword and stabbed him through the back with my sword before he ever had a chance to rise.

By this point, though, the men from our fort started joining in the battle, and they must have realized that they had greatly underestimated us and had started to retreat right back the way they came. I wasn't ready to give them up yet, though, and I had a few things my fellow soldiers did not, like the ability to swim really really fast, and to stay underwater without coming up. So I dove under and swam till I caught up with one of the boats. I then held onto the underside as they rowed back towards the ship. Once the boat stopped, I waited a few minutes before coming up to try and climb on board, but I was immediately caught. I looked up to see several guns pointed straight towards my face.



"I don't know how in God's name you ever managed to get all the way out here, but you are bloody well lucky I don't blast your head off."

Ya know, at that point, I should have just told them to go ahead and shoot me. I would never see any of these guys again, and what's more, their guns probably could Not have blasted my head off anyway. So honestly, I don't know what I was thinking at that point, maybe I was still just THAT bent on getting at these guys that I wasn't thinking.

Well, at any rate, I allowed myself to be captured, and soon realized that I was not the only American prisoner aboard this ship. I was thrown into the holding cell with twelve other Americans. It was never a good fate to become a prisoner of war onboard a naval ship, as everyone knew that sooner or later you would probably just end up drowning. Still, these guys didn't realize who they actually were with! As Autolycus, legendary thief extraordinaire, there wasn't a lock built that I hadn't picked, a safe that I hadn't cracked, I had escaped from some of the stickiest situations known to man. Only problem this time was, even if I DID break us all out of there, these guys would all probably drown before we reached land. So, all there was to do was lay low for now and wait for a chance to come along. Unfortunately, it took a lot longer than I expected it to. In mid August, after I was getting totally sick of being in there, can't imagine how the other guys must of felt, we started sailing up Chesapeake Bay. After two more days, we heard the sounds of a battle going on. I realized this was our chance. I quickly went and picked the lock to let us out.

"Ok guys," I said, "as soon as we get out of here, just run directly towards the side of the ship and dive in. Swim like your life depends on it, because it does-until you get to shore!" With that they all dashed out, me bringing up the rear. On my way across the deck, I managed to swipe a small handgun and a knife from one of the British soldiers, though I did have to knock him out to avoid being caught.

Half an hour later, I reached shore, and within an hour, we had regrouped and we decided to leave. We continued following the water line in the direction that I thought was North.

"Does anyone have a clue where the Hell we are!?" one of the men named Paul asked as we continued walking."

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but I was pretty sure I heard them say we were going up into Chesapeake Bay. At any rate, I think it would be better to get there before they do, wherever "THERE" is…"

We walked all day, until, by nightfall, we saw a glimmer of fire.

"You guys stay here," I advised.

I crept up slowly and carefully towards the small, wooden cottage. Unfortunately, though, it wasn't quietly enough. A big dog came running out of the house, and tried to attack me, but I soon fired off a shot from my gun, scaring him away. However, the shot had clearly awoken the owner who burst 

through the door, firing off his rifle as he did. Fortunately, I had prepared myself and had ducked beside the door just before he came out. I attacked him, disarming him of his weapon and threatening his neck with my knife.

"Now look, buddy, I am really sorry about all this, but I just want a few things from you, ok. First, I want to know Where we are!? What's the nearest big city?"

"D-DC! The capital, it's just 20 miles west, and a little bit north of here!"

"Good, now, secondly, what is the date!?"

"I, I don't know really-HONEST! I don't go into towns much, but I think it's about August."

"One last thing, do you have any extra food? I have eight men out there, and we are all starving. I promise, you will be reimbursed, I SWEAR!"

He gave me a little bit of food, hardly enough to sustain eight people, but I didn't eat any of mine. We stopped to rest that night for just a couple of hours, and then marched on, nonstop, until we reached Washington, having no idea just how LATE we were…


	12. Watching it all Burn part 1

We marched on at a hardened pace. Looking back a short time later, I know I had pushed the men way too hard, and they probably all wondered how the heck I had so much energy, but to tell the truth, it probably wasn't as much from being an Immortal, as that I had this horrible gnawing feeling in my gut. I just knew something awful was up ahead.

"Anthony, slow down, Please!"

"No time!"

Just then, one of the men fell down.

"ANTHONY-HEY-HOLD ON!!"

I stopped and turned around.

It was Chris, one of the younger, though weaker members of the group. Actually none of these men were in too good of shape, after spending so long as prisoners on the British ship.

"Is he ok?" I asked, running to help.

"I think he'll be alright, with some water, and A Little REST." Daniel answered for him sternly.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just I have a very bad feeling."

"Well, either way, we've Got to rest awhile. I don't know WHAT the Hell you Are, Stiles, but the rest of can't keep up like this, you're gonna march us All to death if we keep up this way!"

"Alright, we'll rest, five hours. I'll go get some fire wood."

At that comment, they all gave me a funny look.

Gregory said: "Ok, fine, freak, be our guest."

As I walked off, I did feel really guilty about how inconsiderate of these men I had been, as well as how careless about displaying my own physical prowess. After all, we had all just spent the better part of a year as prisoners on a British navel ship, one the worst possible places to be a prisoner. Probably the worst these men had seen, though not me.

There was that time with Xena back in Ancient Greece….



I had known Xena and Gaby about 5 years, which would make it about **350 BC:**

I had gotten myself captured as a slave to be taken to a jewel mine in hopes that I could come away with a shiny memento. Well, as luck would have it, Xena and her lovely sidekick, just happened to be traveling through that same, small village-I don't remember what it was called. Anyway, while Gabby was trying to talk to me, nearly blowing my cover as a slave, the men onboard the ship captured her, thereby bringing upon themselves an extra large helping of Xena. So, off we all went, across the sea. We hadn't gotten but a few hours off when a volcano erupted, sending an Olympic sized tidal wave, which engulfed us all. After a horrifying several hours down under the sea, Xena got a brilliant idea to use the few wine skins floating around, to hold air. Fortunately, thanks to Xena's smart thinking, several of the passengers managed to escape with their lives, but it would be Many years before I would go on a boat again.

I brought back a large arms load of firewood, the other men shot looks at me, but didn't say anything. It didn't matter; at this point, I really didn't care, anyway. I sat down restlessly, trying to calm my spirits down. I went over to Chris.

"How's ya doing?" I asked him.

"I……I think I am feeling a little better. My head is not spinning as hard as it was before."

"Well that's good. Let's all get a little rest. I'm sorry guys, but I wanna reach Washington by tonight. I HAVE TO!"

I lay my head down. Even as tired as I was, getting myself up in four hours would not be a problem for me; when your thousands of years old, and especially when you have spent many of those years as a thief, you learn to have strict control over your own sleep patterns when you have to.

Still, four hours came a lot quicker than I would have wanted it to. I forced myself up to my feet.

"Well boys," I said out as loud as I could without shouting, "I'm leaving, whoever wants to come with me…"

"I will!" said John Piper, popping awake. He was one of the most optimistic of the group. He drudgely forced himself to his feet. Then, he looked me straight in the eyes and said: "But if I go with you Anthony Stiles, you have to promise me one thing, if I fall behind, don't wait up for me."

Just then, another brave man, Markus Waters, stood up,

"I'll go with you too, Stiles. I may not be able to keep up with your freakish pace, but I am damn well gonna try."



"Thanks, you guys," I smiled, "The rest of you, I'm sorry, I'll see you in Washington."

With that, we took off, once again, at my breakneck pace. We kept up this same pace for about 4 hours, after which Markus fell behind. Half an hour later, John fell back as well, I wanted to wait for them, but I remembered my promise to them. As well, I still couldn't shake the endless gnawing in my stomach, so I pressed on. It was a good thing, too, because at about 10:00, I got close enough to the city to be able to hear the sounds of battle coming from the city-I KNEW IT! I hardened my pace even further, now almost at a trot. Within about 30 minutes, I could smell smoke, and see a large fire coming from the city. By midnight of the 24th, I had reached the city- it was even worse than I had thought! Many of the main buildings had been set on fire, as the British rode through, more just setting fires than fighting. Well, after a little bit closer observation, it was clear that there were far too many American troops here for them to out-muscle us in head on combat, so there were trying to use guerilla tactics to damage as much of the capital as possible.

This wasn't the first time I had seen my dreams set ablaze.

It was back in 1206, in England, I had started a whole new way, where I was working as a thief in the woods, much like my original persona back in Ancient Greece

(I even wore all green again!), only this time, I had an accomplice. I had met a band of outlaws and rebels who resided in Sherwood Forest, led by a man ironically named "LITTLE John", a big, burly man with a large, dark beard. When I had teamed up with them, I had added another side to their little get up: a source of income. You see, I had taken my old ways from back in Greece, and added a new flare, based on what Marcus Constantine had told me about trying to help others. We would rob the rich, corrupt, aristocrats and nobles, which as John had shown me, were a contemptible people anyway, and give the proceeds (well, most of it, anyway), to the peasants. It was going really well. With the help of these men, we had brought in quite a hoard. The rebellion was going well, too, and we even planned on attacking Nottingham Fortress in two days.

I even had become very close with a dark-haired Immortal lady I had met. She was still a nube at the time, by our standards, at only a few hundred years old, but man did she have spunk.

We sat there together, just enjoying the night, one last night. I looked into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"What is it, my dear?" I asked the troubled princess. "You're afraid, aren't you? Why? I told you five of my strongest men are going to accompany you. All you have to do is find King Richard, tell him what's going on here, and bring him back with you to help. Which," I grinned, "if you're in as good of terms with him as you've told me, that shouldn't be a problem."



"NO, Robin!" She snapped back, "Not ME! I'm afraid for you! You Greek fool!" By this point, I could tell she was fighting back tears. "Why do we REALLY have to do this!? We are thieves, Robin, both of us! Immortal ones at that! We can go, or, or Do anything we want! We don't Have to do this. It doesn't really concern us."

"Marion, Marion, we've talked about this, it-"

"I know, it's for the greater good, I Know, Robin. But if they catch you, they.. they're going to-they'll kill you, for REAL!" She leaned against me in my arms.

I smiled at her, "Hey I haven't been around for 2000 years for no reason, ya know."

She then embraced a long, warm hug and when she finally pulled back, we looked deeply into each other's eyes, until our lips met in a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"Alright, you better get going."

With that, she got on her horse and began riding away. Then, within the hour, one of our boys who had been out scouting the edge of the forest, returned, followed shortly thereafter, by hundreds of English soldiers, wielding flaming arrows. The perfect offense against our fortresses in the trees we had made. Within minutes, EVERYTHING was ablaze. The scene was horrible, one couldn't even THINK for all the smoke. I was up in the top of one of the largest structures trying to help as many of the civilions as I could, to get down onto the ground, while at the same time, attempting to return arrows at the attacking archers down below. Finally, all of the people were down off of that structure, but I was still trying to clear a path for them to get away, by deterring the enemy fire.

"Come on, Robin, GET OUT OF THERE!!

After a few minutes, I finally did, but it was too late, the rope bridge that I tried to run across on gave way, and I fell down into a flaming cabin far below. The only thing good to come of that day, was that the British thought I was dead, which worked to our advantage. But over all, it was a terrible day. Many dozens were killed, and hundreds more were captured.

The scene now before me in Washington was not much better. Soldiers from both sides fired upon one another fiercely while civilians ran around frantically, trying desperately to escape the city while it all fell down around them. Desperate mothers tried to protect their children from the madness around. Some of the male citizens, in a fit of rage, would run at and attack the British with sticks, boards, or whatever foreign objects they could get their hands on.



The National Treasury was already on fire, and they were now working their way towards the Capital Building. While the British were highly outnumbered, they had a great advantage of skill over the Americans, and were outsmarting them left and right. I ran in with my shotgun in hand, coming in from the side of the battle line, and taking right to the front line. I hid behind a box along the side of the street and started firing off towards them. There were still too many of them, though. I ducked into one of the side buildings through a window. There, I shot the British soldiers from the side, and took them by surprise until they started retreating back up the street. I wanted to chase after them along with our other men, but just then, I heard the sound of children coming from within the house, which I suddenly realized was on fire. I ran further into the house, running down a corridor until I heard the children's voices were closer.

"Hey, where are you!!" I shouted

"Go away! You'll never get us!" They yelled back

I immediately went to the door from which his voice came, but when I tried the door knob, I got my hand severely burned _ok, bad idea_, I thought. Next tactic.

"Get away from the door!!" I yelled

"GO AWAY!!" They screamed.

_Well, here goes,_ I thought. So then, I started pounding the door with the butt of my gun, this caused even more screaming from the already terrified children. Finally, the door gave way, and I crashed through into the room. There, I saw three frightened little children no more than ten, two boys and one girl.

"Come with me, please! I'm here to help!" I pleaded.

I don't know why, but somehow they believed me, and came along with me. I rushed through the house, racing to get back outside. When I did, I noticed that all the soldiers were gone from off that street, but when I look down the street further, I saw that the British had somehow flanked back around and made it to the Capital building, after all. No time for that now. I figured, the best way to get these children out of the town, was actually to go TOWARDS the buildings that were already on fire, that way, at least we would avoid the battle. Fortunately, I soon found a man that offered to take them to safety, so I trusted them to him, and took off, now running towards the White House, fearing it would be next, hoping I wasn't too late.

I got there winded, just in time to see about 500 British soldiers approaching the White House. However, just when I got there, I felt the buzz, and heard a gunshot, and jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid getting my feet shot off. I looked up to the rooftops, to where the gun shot had come from, to see an all too familiar face.



"That's right, Autolycus, it's too late for apologies, now! And as soon as I get down off this roof, I'm gonna take your sorry head!"

It was Kentucky Sue!...

Ok, This is the end of part one in "WATCHING IT ALL BURN" part two will pick up RIGHT AFTER THIS, Instantaneously following the last words of THIS chapter.


	13. Watching it all Burn part 2

Kentucky Sue ran along the edge of the roof top, a long pistol in each hand. I ran along with her, all the while trying to dodge the barrage of bullets that she constantly fired off towards me.

"Sue, please! I tried this time, I really did! I just! Look, we've been over!" But it was no use, the bullets kept coming. Meanwhile, a line of British was quickly getting closer by the minute. Sue finally reached the edge of the roof then leapt down to a balcony across the other side of the alley.

"Draw your sword, Autolycus!"

But, I looked down the street, and saw the approaching battle.

"NO TIME, SUE!!" I said, taking off in a made dash towards the White House.

"No You Don't, Autolycus!" She shouted, now in hot pursuit. When we reached the door, she said, "Come on, let's go, right now!"

I stood for a brief moment, trying to catch what little breath I had left, after having run a total of 3 miles in the last hour. Their were already servants, slaves, and officials, scurrying frantically to get out of the White House.

"Look," I puffed, "if killing me… is really so much more important gasp, pant to you than this country, huffthen you go right ahead and slash my head off… but the British are going to come torch this place, any minute, can't we just help the people to escape Before We do it FOR them!"

Now she was more upset than ever

"RRRG! Damn it all!! Life won't let us be lovers OR enemies!!"

"You take the upstairs, I'll take the downstairs!"

As I ran past the kitchen, I saw a man lying on the floor on the far side of the room

"Hello!..?" I hollered as I entered the room

"Help me!" he yelled. He was a big man, a large overweight cook. I went over to him and began helping him up.

"One of the other cooks must have bumped me over and knocked me out on his way out."

"Well, come on," I said, taking him by the arm over my shoulder.

After about 15 minutes, I had him out and had turned him over to some more fleeing people.

As I went back inside, I had a horrible notion: What if First Lady Madison is still in there!

As I dashed through the White House, I came through the dining hall, and there before me, I saw a scene that mad my heart well up. The table was set for a banquet of 40 people. So this was what kind of woman Mrs. Dolly Madison was. Though I hadn't met her, this alone told me she must be a great woman. Here she was, being pushed from her house, and she thinks to set the table in courtesy towards her enemies. It filled my heart with pride for America and humanity as a whole. As I glanced out the window briefly, I was also filled with sorrow. In the brief life of this country, in the short existence of the White House, I had spent many fond afternoons here with President Washington; I played poker here with John Adams, and shared many lovely nights with President Jefferson and his family eating dinner. Now, in less than an hour, the whole place was going to be burned down. The British would soon destroy the entire capital of the United States of America. It couldn't end like this. I shook my head-No, this wouldn't be the end, just a large set back and humiliation for the Nation. Still, it was all such a shame, DAMN was I sick of the fighting. Just hoped all the people would make it out alive, those innocent civilians, the old men, the children, and the --the WOMEN!-this snapped me out of my revelry-I had to find Mrs. Madison.

I finally felt the presence of Sue, and then saw her with Mrs. Madison up stairs in a large room.

"I tried to tell her, Aut-Anthony, but she won't listen, it's gonna be too late." Mrs. Madison, a small, though sturdy, dark-haired lady, was still trying to salvage as much of the priceless items from the Nation's White House, as possible.



"Mrs. Madison," I began gently, "Mrs. Madison, Mrs. Madison, please. We must leave, now."

"Please sir, this painting of our first President; you must help me get it down-we can't allow them to take it or destroy it!"

I looked at the painting of our Nation's first President, painted by Gilbert Stuart, nearly three decades before. Like the man himself, it held a power and prestige that had long become a corner stone of The United States of America. I quickly went up to the painting, trying to jostle the frame from off the wall, but it wouldn't budge, so I decided to just break the damn frame-we would get a new one later. One of the three remaining men in the room volunteered to preserve the rolled up painting. So, I escorted the first lady, with the reluctant help of Sue.

As soon as First Lady Madison was safely within her carriage, (well, actually, WHILE Sue was helping her get in), I convinced one of the good citizens to lend me their horse.

Sue screamed after me, "STILES!! Don't you dare run away!"

"SORRY Sue, my country needs me! We'll sort this out later, I promise."

So, for the rest of the night, I went all throughout Washington, sometimes battling, sometimes helping rescue the few citizens that still remained in the city. I finally somehow found my way down to the Docks, and about the same time, Sue found me. The Shipyards had been lain fire as well, I later on found out that it our own troops who did it, to keep the British from getting at them. It was early morning now, and nearly all of the Americans, and most of the British had left the city, only a few still remained to continue feeding or fighting the fires on their respective sides.

"Ok, Autolycus, it's over now, FIGHT ME!!"

"Ah, Sue, come on! Do you really STILL feel like killing me?"

"But, it's not FAIR, JACK!!" WHY!?"



"Sue, I…" Just then, we both felt the buzz again, and suddenly, I turned and saw Richard Borington, Stairing me straight in he eye.

"YOU!"

"tsk, tsk, tsk," the weasel started, as I pulled out my sword, "My, well, your American friends certainly HAVE gotten themselves in a spot, this time." Shaking his head, "Their armies all run out of their nations Capital and left it to burn… such a pitty."

Just then, Sue stepped in angrily. "Don't you DARE, He's MINE!!"

"Stay out of This, Sue!!" I yelled, shoving her aside.

"Look Pal," I said, pointing my sword at him, "WE Americans don't have it half as bad as you're about to get it!"

With that, I tore into him with my sword. This time, I decided, NOTHING was going to stop me from kicking his ass, and slicing off is pompous, British head. I swung left, he dodged down, he stabbed for my head, I rolled forward alongside his right leg, slashing towards it. He dodged out of the way enough to avoid getting his leg sliced off, but I still got a good peace out of him. He hobbled over for a moment, briefly grabbing his wound.

"What's wrong, Boyo? You seem to be getting a might woozy!" I taunted with a grin

"Oh, you just worry about yourself there, Greecian." We locked into each other's swords, for a brief moment in a stalemate. But, very soon, I shoved him back away from me. We fought back up into the city, where, all around us, several straggling British and American soldiers could be seen fighting one another. Many of the British were still attempting to continue feeding the fires, while the Americans tried to deter them to allow the few remaining citizens the chance to Fight the fires. Fortunately for this city, help was on the way, in a much unexpected way. We battled to a small alley way in the back streets of town.

"Give it up, DICK!!"

"Never, you don't stand a chance! Even though you may have me beaten in terms of sheer years, I still have the upper hand when it comes to skill and talent."



"Talent,? Talent! You call this talent!! I've payed more TALENTS for a cup of dirty water! I jumped up on a stack of barrels and used them to leap up onto a low balcony. I looked down at him and motioned:

"Come on!!" He quickly found his way up there, but then continued on until he was up on the roof tops.

"Where you goin, Englishman? Fee Fi Foe fum, I smell the scent of fear in you…..chum?"

I finally joined him up on the rooftops. By now, both of us were highly exhausted. We were both dripping with blood from the battle, as well as sweat, both from the heat of exertion, and from the fires.

"Ok, let's go pal, let's FINISH THIS!!" We were standing on top of a large rooftop to a large tavern, which somehow, had not been set fire.

He then ran at me, where in I side stepped him just enough to spin around, slicing his head off, causing the rest of his body to fall down to the ground below. I was just dismayed a little because I had really felt like mangling his body before I offed him completely.

I stood there for a moment looking over the edge where he had fallen, panting, catching my heaving breath.

Sue had found us, and now stood down there, right below me.

"You're next. Autolycus!!"

Pretty soon, little snakes of statics began creeping up the side of the building, channeling into my toes, some of them arcing up to my finger tips. The tingling itch they produced was all but excruciating. Then, suddenly, the body began elevating off the ground, and quickly rose up until it was slightly above the level of the roof. The clouds too, had started to gather, in what was once a clear, late morning sky. The wind picked up, and suddenly, I began to be struck with jolts from his body, as I felt the pull of his energy channeling into me. Again and again I was struck, until finally, bolts of lightning from the sky began to come down, zapping me and the building, which soon caught on fire, after all. I cried out as I was hit, repeatedly, with Jolt after Jolt of energy, wave after wave of knowledge and skills, his long, Immortal life, instantaneously passing before me eye, much too fast to perceive. The power became so great, that it began to lift me up as well. Then, after a few minutes, as suddenly as it had begun, it ended, leaving me, and his dead body, falling back to the ground 

far below. By the time I had recovered enough to see again, it was raining, HARD. And the wind hadn't eased up at all, in fact, it had gotten waaay stronger. In fact, I could hardly stand; Sue was soon swept off her feet and I soon followed. We were hurled into the sky. To this day, I still don't know if that Hurricane, which helped to put out the fires and discourage the British, was caused by the Quickening I received from Richard, or from something else.

When I came to, I was lying face down in the mud, in small mire in the woods, 20 miles away from DC. It was night time. Kneeling there in the mud, I thought back on what had just happened all over the past several days and hours: the burning of Washington and the routing of our troops, Sue's hatred for me, and the bloody, blasted war. I put my face down into my hands and started to sob, bitterly.

I finally got up and started walking away from there, God knew what direction. As I walked, the dark sky started to turn to a purplish grey. I finally found society again, and from there, I made my way to New Orleans. I was FINISHED with this war, PERIOD. I figured I would go down there and take it easy for awhile, let loose, play some poker, maybe find a French hooker or two even, get slammed. Also, it would give me a chance to regather myself and start a new lifetime; Anthony Stiles was DEAD.


End file.
